


My Little Castiel

by CrystalMoon884



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cannon up to season 10, Cats, Feels, Gen, Inspired by My Little Dashie, My first official fanfic, teenage cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoon884/pseuds/CrystalMoon884
Summary: After the show Supernatural ended for good, one fan by the name of Kim never let it go. As she went through her boring life alone and without happiness, everything just seemed wrong. One day walking home from work she finds a box that contains a small child with wings who bears a striking resemblance to Castiel from Supernatural. Knowing that she can't give the child to anyone else, she decides to raise him on her own.(I wrote this for a friend, whose name is Kim. She loves Cas, and this was her birthday gift from me)(This story is very much based on and modeled after the story My Little Dashie. MLD can be found on FIMFiction.net)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story!  
> This was self edited, and then sent to my friend to edit, so if there are mistakes I'm sorry that I didn't see them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the life of one computer tech, Kim, a former fan of the now cancelled TV show Supernatural. Her life is boring until things take a turn for the weird (yet also amazing) and Lynn comes into contact with a young Castiel who knows nothing of where he came from or who he is.  
> This is where our story starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was once a huge oneshot, and I fixed it.  
> Enjoy!

_ 1-02-19 _

_     Dear Diary, _

_     My life hasn’t been simple, ever. _

_     So, now, as I write it all down, I hope that I will be able to find the words that I will need to document everything that has happened. _

_     My life has had ups, and downs, and cuts and bruises and falls. But, every time I fell down, I got right back up again, because I had something to live for. Even when I couldn’t see it, I knew that I did. _

_     This is my story. _

 

_ 12-21-16 _

 

I walked on my street, looking forward not looking back.

    It was a good way to live, it was why I left my old home after everything went bad there. I didn’t look back, not even to say goodbye.

    I had been hired by a sales company called Xenon Sales, after I left home. I was trained enough for the job and they needed someone who knew about computers. I was the best choice for the job that they had needed filled, so I had been hired. I had been working there since I was eighteen and ran away from home. I was going on my ninth year of working there.

    I was currently walking back from a particularly stressful day, I had had to deal with my new boss chewing me out over violating dress code for having a bit of my favorite shirt showing.

    It had Dean and Sam Winchester on it, sitting on the hood of the Impala with Cas - my favorite character in the entire show - hovering above them like a guardian angel, with his wings open wide, the stars and moon were beautiful in the sky. I practically lived in the shirt, I had hoped that it would have passed under everyone’s radar if I wore it at work. 

    But it hadn’t.

    So I sulked back to my house, to where I lived on a dead end street, with no other neighbors around. It was perfect for me, though other people may have wanted to have more people around them.

     I was walking past one of the larger empty fields in the town, the ice and snow covered it perfectly, when I heard something that sounded like. . . a cat?

    I froze in my tracks, and my eyes shot down to where the noise was coming from, and I saw a box on the ground. Next to it, a cat. The cat had bright green eyes, and it scampered away as soon as I saw it, running away into the bushes. As the cat ran away, I looked down at the thing that it was guarding. The box.

    It was weird to see it so clean and without any kind of snow or ice caking the outside of it, we got cold winters where I live. It couldn’t have been out here for very long if there wasn’t at least a fine layer of frost or snow on the box.

    I bent down and read the side of it, ‘FREE ANGEL VERY DISOBEDIENT GIVE TO BROKEN HOME’ and I laughed a little, getting back up on my feet. I was the victim of another bad prank, thanks to my love of Cas and Supernatural. I scoffed and kicked the box a little. I would have walked away, had the box not made a noise.

    I fell back to the ground, looking at the box, and I expected to find another cat. The other one had run away, had I scared a mother away from her kittens? Dread built in me as I whipped the cardboard box open.

    Inside I found a little Cas, sleeping. He had large wings for his small size, he couldn’t be more than two. He was in his vessel and his trenchcoat, and it was wrapped around him like a blanket. But the trenchcoat hadn’t shrunk and he was wearing a little jumpsuit, like something that a normal toddler would be found in, and the writing on the front that said, ‘MY PARENTS SAY I AM AN ANGEL’.

    I was in complete awe at what I had found, I scooted back from the box a little bit on the pavement and snow. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, sure that I was seeing something that wasn’t there. I was convinced that I was crazy and going off the deep end when Cas started moving around inside the box.

    I looked at him, I was now sprawled out all over the sidewalk, it was going to be a long time before I finally got home at this rate, even though it was just down the street.

    I picked myself back up, and walked back over to the box. Cas was now shivering, and the wind was beginning to pick up. I didn’t think twice, I just picked him up out of the box. He whimpered a little, and he felt much colder than he should, but he was still breathing.

    I tucked his little body into the trench coat, and then pressed it to my body. It warmed him up a little and he cooed a little as he warmed himself up. I looked down at him, he was looking so peaceful and sweet. I felt snow fall on my head, and saw some fall on the pavement below me.

    Then Cas opened his eyes, and I felt everything inside me melt. His little blue eyes were bright, and I cuddled him closer, I had always wanted to meet Misha. It had always gone wrong, and three failed conventions later, I was done with my dream.

    He cooed again, sounding sleepy, and I immediately started to walk home. I was soon there, but it was dark and snow was falling harder than before. Thankfully, it was Friday, and I had the weekend off, feeling happy about it as I walked home in the snow.

     I fumbled with my keys for a second, trying to reach into my pocket while also not dropping or setting down the angel that I was holding.

    Finally, I got the door open, greeting my home the way that I usually do: by dusting off my feet at the door and looking over my old high school photos, where I was smiling happily with my friends, and my long-lost boyfriend.

    I stumbled into the living room, and walked over to the couch. Cas was up again now, and he was wanted to walk around. He made little noises and tried to push my arms away so that he could move around and walk. His attempts were futile, but adorable. I pulled the small angel away from my body, and set him down softly on the couch, sitting down next to him.

    He played with his trenchcoat, fussing with the end. He was completely engrossed in what he was doing, so it gave me a little time to think.

     It didn’t make any sense. Yeah, Cas I knew could go back in time, but he had never done this. Where were Sam and Dean? They weren’t with him. They could still be. . . in some kind of alternate universe? Sam and Dean had succeeded in crossing over the border between their world and the real world a few times already.

    So why couldn’t they do it again?

    Why couldn’t they not be able to send Cas back here, and send him as a child, no less? This was possible, for their world. But not mine.

    I looked at Cas while he played with his signature clothing item, he looked so cute and innocent. Like none of his past sins were weighing him down, like no one was thinking that he wasn’t good enough, that he had to work harder.

    Then it hit me: I had a chance to change things.

    When the series had ended, Sam said his final goodbyes to Dean, who was up in Heaven. Cas was up in heaven with Dean, and they were happily living up there, with no more monsters, where they waited for Sam.

    But before Cas died for good, and got his rest in Heaven, he sent Sam into an alternate reality, to where Jessica was never killed, and he never had a brother, and monsters weren’t real. It was against God’s orders, and so Cas was to be punished.

     So Cas was sent to another alternate world, and Dean had vowed to find both Cas and Sam one day.

    In the end, the song ‘Carry on my Wayward Son’ was played, and the lyrics were untrue of what would happen to the boys, it seemed as though they would  _ never  _ get their rest when they were done. 

    They never got their rest and they never got their peace. The fandom hunted down Eric Kripke and he had gotten death threats for not giving Team Free Will the peace that they deserved. I had been so angry about it at the time, but now. . . I had baby Cas  _ in my house with me _ . 

    Maybe the ending wasn’t so bad after all, if means that I get to have Cas.

    Next to me, Cas moved around and faced me. I looked down into his big, blue eyes and my heart melted again. He smiled at me, and reached up his two hands, gripping the air, like he was trying to grab something. After a second, I understood what he wanted, and I picked him up.

    “So, Cas,” I said, talking to him as he relaxed in my arms, “I hope that you are okay. But I don’t think that I can really care for. . .”

    I stopped talking, because he was already asleep.

 

_ 12-22-16 _

 

The next morning was interesting.

    During the night, I had had Cas sleep in my bed. He was two years old that night.

    He was looked like he was four when we woke up that morning. He was still sleeping peacefully on my bed, the steady rise and fall of his chest was all the proof that I needed that he was real, and was here with me.

    I picked him up and out of my bed, carrying him into the living room. Cas woke up when I set him back down onto the couch, rubbing his eyes. He hugged me, and I felt happiness well up inside of me again. He looked back at me with the puppy eyes that Cas didn’t usually use in the show, only when he really wanted something from Dean. Dean was a sucker for puppy eyes, and his brother, Sam, was why.

    I knew that I couldn’t bring up the show with him, he was too young for that, but I knew that I had to figure out how he got here, so I could send him back, or to make sure that no one could take him back, depending on how bad the place had come from was.

    “Cas, what do you remember?” I asked him, his aging didn’t seem right, no child grew this fast, it wasn’t natural. Well, no human child. He was an angel, and I didn’t know how fast angels grew, so this could be normal for him. I could think of a few times that children did grow this fast in the show, but this wasn’t the show, and Cas wasn’t an Amazon. “Do you remember anything? Anything at all? About your home, your parents?”

    “Um. . .” Cas trailed off and his face turned to fear as he realized that he didn’t remember anything. I held him close, putting him on my lap and I stroked his hair, trying to calm him down. He spoke in a shaking voice that showed his fear. “All I remember is you picking me up out of that box, and then bringing me here.”

    “Okay, sweetie.” I said, thinking it all over. We both fell silent as we went into our separate trains of thought, losing ourselves in our minds.

    He didn’t remember anything? Not even Sam and Dean? Not even God or his brothers? It didn’t make any sense. Cas had to remember  _ something _ . But for right now, I needed to figure out why he was growing so fast. He should grow up like a normal kid, and go to school. But no teacher would be able to understand Cas growing rapidly. Or why he had wings.

    “Cas, why are you growing so fast? Do you know?” I asked, trying to get him to open up to me. In the show, Cas tended to be a bit closed off at the beginning, but he slowly opened up to Sam and Dean. Maybe the same would be true for me. “I just want to know, Cas. If you don’t know, that is okay. Just try to think about it, okay?”

    “I don’t. All I know is that you picked me out of that box, and now I am here, and now I am four.” Cas said, looking me in the eyes. My heart melted again, for what had to be at least the fifth time, and I held him closer than ever, seeing that he really needed it right now.

    “Okay, well, then we will have to see about school or daycare or something for you.” I said, thinking of who I could trust with this new development.

    “But, I don’t even know your name.” Cas said, bringing up a great point that I hadn’t told him my name yet. He was playing with a book that I had left on the coffee table in front of the couch. It was the Bible. One of the only books that I owned, other than all of the Supernatural field guides and the entire Harry Potter series, all hardcover.

    “Call me Kim, okay?” I said, and kissed his forehead. He giggled a little bit and I picked him up and carried him over to the kitchen, where I made breakfast for us both.

 

_ 1-05-17 _

 

It has been two weeks since I found him now.

    The two best weeks of my life.

    Cas had stopped growing like crazy, and is now aging like a normal kid.

    He wasn’t, and isn’t truly normal though.

    He still has his huge wings, they didn’t show any signs of going away. I figured that they might just be there for good, meaning that he would have to stay inside and away from people for his entire life. But I didn’t worry about it, I was just living in the moment.

    And right now, in this moment, Cas was playing with a little cat.

    It was the same cat that had showed up next to the box that I found him in, and the cat was very nice, to Cas, but he was slowly warming up to me. Slowly.

    When Cas found him outside, he knew that we had to keep the cat. He begged so hard, and I couldn’t say no. So I sold things that I didn’t need, bought some cat-care products and welcomed a new edition to our family.

    Cas wanted to get outside, so he could meet new people. I knew that keeping him inside wasn’t good, he still had all of the energy of a four year old, yet he could sit and watch the birds outside for hours. He wasn’t normal, but I knew that I couldn’t keep him inside for his whole life. His wings were a problem, and I was going to have to think of some way to solve it.

    I didn’t want to hurt him, and I didn’t want to make him feel bad or wrong, just because he wasn’t human. Or at least I think that he isn’t human? The wings should mean angel, but magic and ghosts and stuff didn’t exist in my world, I had tried to find them many times.

    I looked back down at Cas playing with Jamie, the name that I had chosen for the cat. I had had a cat named Jamie when I was a kid, she was a nice little cat. Even though this Jamie was a male, the name worked for both genders, so it wasn’t like it really mattered. Cas loved the name, and played with Jamie all the time.

    “Hey, Cas. Time for lunch.” I said, deeming it finally time for lunch. It was 11:37, but I was really hungry. I had been making burgers for the past few days for Cas, but I had found out that he also had a soft side for salad and spaghetti, as did I. I got up and started to make PB&J sandwiches for both of us, and I got out the things I needed, rummaging through the cupboards.

    “Yay! Food!” Cas said, walking into the kitchen, holding Jamie. He was carrying Jamie the wrong way, holding him up by his two front legs, letting his back legs nearly touch the ground. Jamie didn’t look happy and I was afraid that Cas might get scratched, so I took Jamie from him.

    In the process, Jamie dug his claws deep into my arm, and dragged them down. I had a long scratch now running from my elbow to my wrist, on my outer arm. The scratch was bleeding a lot, and it was hurting. I dropped Jamie, and he ran away, his paw was covered in my blood, and it was now all over the tiles in the kitchen.

    “Damnit.” I said under my breath, I ran to the sink where I let the warm water wash over my cut. I remembered how to treat a scratch from an animal from from childhood, but I was out of practice and I had been for a long time. 

    “Kim, why did Jamie do that?” Cas asked, his voice was uneven and breaking. I heard him sniffling and crying. I turned around, wrapping a towel around my arm, the bleeding was beginning to slow down, thankfully.

    I hugged him and he cried into my shoulder, I didn’t understand why Cas was so shaken up. Jamie had scratched me, not him. But Cas was just a child, and not a human child at that.

    “Jamie just didn’t like being held like that, sweetie.” I said, running my fingers through his hair, calming him down. “Cas, I am fine. It is just a little bit of blood. Jamie isn’t angry anymore, I bet he didn’t even meant to do it. I shouldn’t have grabbed him away, okay, Cas? It was all my fault.”

    I pulled away from him, and he was still crying. He wiped away his tears and I got a tissue for him. He was still shaken up, but my arm was hurting me again, and I wanted to get to the first aid kit that I kept in the bathroom.

    “Why are you crying, Cas?” I asked him. His big blue eyes were still filled with tears and he sniffled a little bit.

    “Because Jamie. . . he hurt you. He hurt the one that I care about. He hurt you, Mommy.” Cas said, crying again. But I was numb. He called me ‘mommy’? This was new, and adorable.

    “Cas, I am fine.” I said. I removed the towel from my arm showing him that it was fine, and that is had stopped bleeding. Suddenly, Cas reached out and touched my arm. He touched it, and I blinked and the next second the scratch was gone. I ran my hand up and down my arm, unable to believe what I was seeing, unable to believe what Cas had done. 

    “Cas, how did you do that?” I asked, I was in complete awe of what Cas had just done. He smiled at me, he had stopped crying. “Why did you heal me? It was only a cat scratch, it would have healed on its own.”

    “But you would have been in pain, Mommy.” Cas said, using the ‘m’ word again. I hugged him close again and I was grateful for having him here. Anyone else would have freaked out, but I now knew something, and it was scaring me to the very center of my soul. 

    Cas had powers, meaning that he wasn’t cut off from Heaven.

    Meaning that if anyone wanted to find him, they could.

    Cas and I were no longer safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the story so far!  
> Have a great day, week, month and year.  
> Happy end to 2016!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After starting a happy life where she is, Kim realizes that where she is now may not be the best place for Cas to grow up and live in.  
> But, when disaster strikes, will Kim be able to take care of herself and her son?

_ 1-09-17 _

 

“Cas, sweetie, come on!” I called, bringing the final box from my bedroom out to the trailer. 

    It was moving day, I had convinced my boss to move me to a new branch of the company, where I could work from home and Cas wouldn’t have to be alone. I would be able to teach him from home, and make sure that he learned how to read and write and do math.

    In the time since he had healed me, I knew that I needed to get rid of all of my Supernatural stuff. Fanart, shirts, leggings, everything but the books and the shirt I was wearing when I found  Cas I was getting rid of. I began to sell my Supernatural stuff, give it away, anything so that Cas didn’t see it. He might start asking questions and then I wouldn’t have the answers, and I was worried that he may resent and hate me if I wasn’t able to answer his questions.

    I even threw away my old laptop from high school, as it was overflowing with fanart in the hard drive, and I didn’t want to delete everything from it.

    He has started to call me ‘mommy’ all of the time now, he said that we should punish Jamie for what he did. However, I was able to convince him to let Jamie stay with us. However, Cas was still mad at him for what he did to me.

    Cas had grown up a lot since I got scratched. He now looked about ten, and he was getting older now, but only the typical day to day growing that normal, human, ten-year-olds go through. It was reassuring and a big relief to both me and him.

     “Coming, Mommy!” Cas called back, bounding out of the house. He held the trenchcoat, his favorite thing in the whole world, with him. He was smiling and looked back at the house, and I carried the box into the car, onto the front seat. It had clothes and pictures and a few other things in it, things that I didn’t want Cas to find, they were personal, and I didn’t like it when people asked me about my past.

    “Don’t forget Jamie!” I called to him, getting the key to the house and preparing to lock it for the last time.

    “Okay, I won’t.” Cas said, grabbing his cat-carrier and running to the car. He put it on the back seat, next to him. He set it on the driver’s side, because it was easier to see me from the passenger’s side, where he sat down the buckled his seatbelt, like a good little kid.

    “Is there anything in the house that might be missing, Cas?” I asked, putting the key into the keyhole of the house, locking up for the last time. I knew that there wasn’t anything that he could have forgotten, Cas wasn’t forgetful. He had packed everything of his within hours of learning that we were moving. I had made him unpack all of his clothes, but everything else stayed in the boxes, it made moving a little easier.

    “Nope. I got everything.” Cas said from the car. I locked the house and looked back at it. I had lived here since I had left my family and my old life behind. I was now walking away, but a better person, a happier person.

     I jumped into the car, and turned on the engine, looking into the back seat to see how Cas was holding up. He was crying a little bit, and so was I. I looked at him, and awkwardly tried to hug him over the seats and the boxes that were packed within the car.

    “I know this is hard, Cas. Mostly because this is the first thing that you can remember, but I promise that this new life will be great. You will never be without me, I promise.” I said, my voice filled with hope and optimism.

    I turned back to the steering wheel, and I backed out of the driveway for the last time. I was saying goodbye to another old life, and saying hello to something better.

    We were driving for only about an hour when it happened.

    I was focusing on the road, Cas was asleep in the backseat, and Jamie was finally quiet again. Things were good. Then I saw something run into the road. I didn’t even have time to swerve, and I hit it.

    I hit a fawn, and it was bad. As it impacted the car, there was a noise, and I hit the brakes as fast I could, and my body was thrown up against my seatbelt. I heard the sound of things resettling and moving around in the back.

    Cas woke up in the backseat and Jamie was meowing again. 

    “Cas, stay here. Don’t move.” I breathlessly, pulling over to the side of the road. I then jumped out of my car, not looking to see how Cas and Jamie were doing.

    It wasn’t that bad. No blood, but the poor thing was still breathing. I was in danger of crying when Cas got out of the car. I was about to yell at him to get back inside the car, when he ran right over to the fawn.

    “He is still alive. Mommy, we need to get him help!” Cas said, he was crying. The fawn was barely breathing and it was dying slowly. I hated that I hadn’t killed it right away, and I felt like a monster for giving it a long, slow death.

    “Cas, I can’t save him. I am sorry, baby, but he is going to pass away.” I said, hugging Cas close. Cas was about to reach out and save the fawn, but when he laid his hand on the creature, it died, breathing its last. I took a shaky breath to stabilize myself, and I wasn’t sure what to say or do now.

    “Mommy, why couldn’t I save him? I-I tried. I-is it because I a-am a bad p-person?” Cas asked, stuttering through his tears. The look on his face was heart breaking, and I felt helpless.

    “No, sweetie. It was just his time to go. He is in a better place.” I said, but it didn’t seem to get through to him. I was unable to pick him up, he was too big now, but he was not going to go to the car on his own, not until he tried every little thing to save the dead fawn.

    “Mommy, you killed him.” Cas said, not looking up at me. I felt everything inside me die. I had been hunting before, and I ate meat all of the time, but Cas didn’t seem to understand that everything dies, and that this was an accident.

     “Cas, I didn’t mean to hit him. He came out of nowhere, and I wasn’t even able to try to avoid hitting him.” I said, trying to make him feel better. 

    “No, Mommy you killed him. That is what humans do, they kill things that are beautiful and innocent. I remember now.” Cas said, vocalizing all of my fears. Of all the times that he had been under my care, I had never seen him this angry.

    Cas got up off the ground, pushing me away when I tried to grab his hand. 

    “Cas!” I said, anger making its way into my words. I was frustrated and scared, I didn’t know what to do now.

    “I-I. . . I can’t stay h-here. Goodbye, Mommy.” Cas said, walking away, tears slowly drying on his face, then broke into a run to get away from me as fast as he could.

    It was about three in the afternoon, and the light was still out. But I couldn’t just let him walk away, I had to look after him. His wings and his intelligence and total unknowing about most of human culture, how to use most technology, and who is friend and foe in the real world, Cas would be injured or worse within days out of my watchful eye and loving care.

    I got up as fast as I could, running after him. He heard me running behind him, trying to catch up, and quickened his pace. He was perfect at running through the woods, his wings were getting in the way only a little bit, less than I thought they would. However, being raised outside more than inside, I crossed over the land quicker than he, and I caught up with him within a few seconds of running. 

    After a few seconds of strained running, he stopped, and he flared his wings out menacingly. I skid to a stop a few feet away from him, and thought of something, anything, to say. However, he beat me to it.

    “Mommy, I have to go. I cannot continue on foot. You won’t see me again.” Cas said, opening up his wings. I was frozen with fear, and I lunged forward to catch him before he really did it, before he  _ really _ flew. I had never let him fly, and the fear of him falling and getting injured or killed was the only thing that I could think about.

    Within the second that it took me to jump at him, Cas was up in the trees, his wings were flapping like he had flown before, like he knew what he was doing. I had always told him not to, and through our time together, he had learned that trying to fly was a bad thing. It would draw attention, and that wasn’t something that we wanted.

    His wings - black and feathered - were carrying him away from me, and I ran after him, but he was faster than me, and I couldn’t seem to catch up. 

    “Cas, wait! Come back, please!” I cried, trying to get him to come back to me, so we could talk this over and come to a better conclusion than running away.

    He hovered in the air, flapping his wings a little bit, just enough to keep him in the air, but not enough to raise him any higher than he already was. He seemed to be listening to me, and he noticed that I wasn’t giving up on trying to catch him and talk things out.

    Things then happened very fast, and Cas was torn from my line of vision in less than a second. A large, dark shape tackled him, right where he hovered in the air. I let out a cry and ran to where I thought that he could have landed, running through the trees and bushes, scraping my legs and arms. The pain was dulled by the fear that I felt and adrenaline that was now coursing through my bloodstream, infecting my whole body with the jitters. I was able to run faster than before, and tune out the pain of lactic acid in my limbs, so the tradeoff felt fair.

    “Cas!” I cried, trying to see if he would call out to me, and tell me where he was. I then saw him, on the ground, and a large winged figure standing over him. Cas looked so small, and so helpless as the large figure stood over him.

    The figure that stood over him looked over at me. I didn’t recognize him at all, but he seemed to know who I was based on the way that he looked at me. I took a step back when I got a better look at him, he was covered in blood. His wings were dripping with in, it was thick and pooled in the grass within the clearing that he was standing over Cas.

    “Hello, you seemed to have found my angel. I thank you for that, really I do. But now I must take him back, Kim.” The angel said, turning from me back to Cas, and he picked Cas up off of the ground and onto his feet. Cas looked horrible, and he looked to be bleeding from a cut on his face. “But, we really must go. Heaven is expecting us.”

    “Wait, don’t you dare take him!” I yelled fiercely, my voice carrying across the clearing. The angel snarled at me, and Cas looked scared. I knew that I had to get him away from here, I wasn’t sure what Heaven wanted with him, but it couldn’t be good. I knew that God was still mad at Cas, and bringing him into this wouldn’t be good.

    “I will do as I please. Heaven is expecting him back.” The angel said, drawing an Angel Blade from his belt. It shined in the little light that filled the clearing. I took a step back in fear.

    I didn’t know what to do now, he was armed, and I knew that the only thing that can kill an angel is an Angel Blade. I was pretty good with weapons, I credited my dad with teaching me those things. However, my knowledge of fighting was nothing compared to what angels knew, Supernatural had proven that time and time again.

    “No.” I snarled. He pointed the Angel Blade at me menacingly, but I couldn’t care less. I was going to get Cas back. “Cas should be able to choose if he goes with you, or if he stays with me. Free will is still a thing, a thing that everyone, no matter who they are, still has.”

    “You dare to say that this traitor should choose? Choices are not given to those who rebel. He committed horrible crimes against Heaven, and he will pay.” The angel said, beginning to become more angry than anyone I had ever seen. He was now speaking in a strange accent, he was so angry.

    The angel jumped forward at me, his blade was aimed at my heart. I jumped away, throwing myself to the ground. I picked myself back up, just as he came back at me. I turned to face him, and kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could. He stumbled back a few steps and I noticed that he wasn’t holding onto the Angel Blade very tight, and I made it my new mission to pry it from his hands if I had to.

    He lunged at me again, throwing his body onto mine. I gasped in shock, and I felt a sharp pain the left side of my body. I felt something warm and sticky on my skin, right then and there I knew that he had cut me. I just didn’t know how deep yet.

    “Mommy!” I heard Cas cry out, and I knew that I had to kill this angel, for him. A mother did what she had to do to keep her children safe.

    I rolled over onto my back, the angel was on top of me. I found myself some wiggle room, and used his strength against him to pull myself up right. I kicked him again, my feet landing perfectly on his chest. His blade flew from his hand as I tried to take him down, he was now seeing that I wasn’t going to go down without a fight. I had someone to protect.

    “Cas, get the blade!” I yelled, hoping that he would grab it. Cas hated weapons, something that must have just happened in this universe. I had seen him fight and take people and angels down before. But here, he had no knowledge of weapons.

   “Do not! If you give that blade to this  _ human _ I will have you killed once in Heaven!” The angel said. He spoke the word ‘human’ with malice and hatred, as if humans were the lowliest beings he had ever had to look at, much less possess and fight.

    I kicked him off of me with one final blow, lunging to where the Angel Blade had landed. I grasped it with my fingers, it was so close-

    I was grabbed by my legs, and spun around so that I was sitting up. The angel then punched me on the side of my head. I felt white hot pain in my head, and I cried out. I knew that I was trapped now, I had no way out. I couldn’t see right, and my ears were ringing from hitting the ground too hard. I laid out on the ground, I felt like I had jumped into Hell, and had been brought right back out. I was done. Just done.

    “Don’t you  _ dare _ hurt Mommy, not ever again!” Cas cried, coming at the larger angel with the Angel Blade in his hand. The angel then started glowing, and he seemed to be burning. He screamed and his body fell onto mine. I didn’t even have time to crawl out from under the angel when I heard something hit the ground hard, and a small cry for help be uttered.

    I looked up, and though my eyesight wasn’t in the best shape, I could see it clear as day.

    There was another angel, holding a bloodied Angel Blade, and Cas was lying on the forest floor, his clothes were slightly bloodied. My heart almost stopped beating.

    The angel snarled at me, but he was too late. I grabbed the Angel Blade that Cas had used, and threw it. It hit home, landing right in the angel’s heart. I saw the light illuminate the angle’s vessel from the inside, and he screamed in terror and pain. The dark haired angel fell to the ground, his eyes glowing slightly as he died. My attention was shifted immediately so something more important.

    “Cas!” I cried, crawling over to him. I looked at his body, it looked like if I got him help within the next few minutes, I might be able to save him. I held Cas in my arms, cradling against my body, holding him like he was a baby.

    “Mommy, it hurts.” Cas said, shattering my heart into a million tiny pieces. His face showed his pain, and I fled the scene, holding onto him. My own injuries were nothing now, with the amount of adrenaline in my system, it worked better than any painkiller I could have gotten at a hospital.

    I whispered nonsense words into Cas’ hair, trying to calm him down, and maybe numb the pain. I knew that it wouldn’t be very effective, but there wasn’t much that I wouldn’t do for him. I was expecting him to be whimpering softly, and I heard someone crying.

    But I was the one who was crying.

    I ran through the forest, taking the path that I had used to enter it to exit it. I saw the car, and I jumped in, still trying to apply pressure to Cas’s wound as I started the car and got back on the road. I laid him out on my lap, driving into the nearest town.

    I saw a sign for a town that was only about a mile away, and I drove there as fast I could, ignoring any kind of road sign that I saw. I navigated the town, and I found the hospital within seconds. It was was pretty close to the outskirts of the town. I drove up to the front, not even bothering to take the keys out of my car, or even to turn the car off before I jumped out.

    I ran in, and the receptionist looked me in the eyes. She then saw the blood that was coating Cas, and the blood that was soaking into my own clothes, and pointed to where the ER was, and I ran to where she was pointing. I heard her talking on the phone, quick frantic words that had much urgency behind them, and I ran into the ER ward.

    It was separated by two automatic glass doors that were so clean I couldn’t even see any marks from the cleaning products or towel streaks. I looked around frantically, and a doctor in full scrubs ran in with a gurney.

    “Name?” He asked as he took Cas from me, setting him down.

    “I am Kim, that is my son Castiel.” I said quickly, he was already gone. Two nurses followed him down the hall that he came from, running to catch up and try to save Cas.

    “Well, Kim, be sure that Castiel will be taken care of very well. He is in good hands.” A voice said behind me. I turned around dejectedly, and saw that a small woman was talking to me. She had her blonde hair in a bun, and was dressed like how a secretary would be dressed, in a simple blouse and skirt. She looked almost  _ too  _ perfect to be in the ER ward.

    I looked around the ward in shock, I wasn’t fully here. I looked down the hall, to where I wanted to be, to where Cas was. I hated to leave him alone for this long with people that he didn’t know.

   “I am sorry, but you can’t go there right now. However, I would you like to fill out some paperwork.” The receptionist said, noting my bad condition too as she looked me up and down. “Please?” She asked, taking the one word onto the end of her statement. It didn’t make me want to help, I wanted to be in that room, with Cas, making sure that he was okay.

    Just then, I remembered my side. My hand flew down to it, and I saw that it wasn’t very deep, and that the blood had already clotted. I smiled grimly at it, happy to see that at least  _ one _ thing was going okay right now.

    I pictured Cas in my mind, his smiling face, playing with Jamie and laughing. I saw him as he tried to fit into the trench coat, but he couldn’t, due to his small size and his wings.

    His wings.

    His wings were gone. No one had wondered why I was carrying a little boy with big, black feathered wings into the ER. I thought back to the drive, remembering that he was easier to carry and pick up without his wings. I guessed that when he was stabbed he must have lost them.

    “Ma’am?” The receptionist asked, I was zoning out it seemed. I looked at her, and said simply,

    “I will fill out the paperwork after I change and move my car. And after that paperwork, I better see Cas. Or I  _ will  _ break into his room.” I said, turning on my heel, to change my clothes.

    I didn’t like wearing Cas’s blood, it just reminded me how I had failed him, how I had almost got him killed.

    My heart felt as empty as the day I ran away from my home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was once a long oneshot, but I'm changing it up because it was too much to read in one sitting. The story really needed it, the different chapters allow it to flow better.  
> I hope you have a great day, week, month and year!  
> Happy end of 2016, guys!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, who is now in the hospital after sustaining injuries from his battle, shows no signs of waking up. This leaves Kim to constantly watch over him and worry about him, and hope that nothing bad happens.

_ 1-10-17 _

 

I woke up with my entire body aching.

    I slept in hospital chairs overnight when I was younger, but it had been many years since I had been in the ER. After filling out the paperwork, I ran to put Jamie in a kennel. And I signed some papers, and Cas was now officially my son. As far as the law and government was concerned, that is. I had tried to hard to keep him under the radar of all people. The government, the schools, my neighbors. I didn’t want anyone to know about Cas, I wanted him to be perfect and pure for his entire life. I didn’t allow him to go near computers, the Internet it a place full of horrors. But one fact just wouldn’t leave me alone, it kept buzzing in my head.

    I had failed my son, I had failed Cas.

    He was resting right now, they had put him under to do some surgery, and he wasn’t awake yet. I wasn’t sure what I was going to tell him when he finally came to. I hadn’t told him how hospitals worked, just that if he ever got really hurt, that was where I would take him. I hadn't told him much else, and I now saw the errors in that idea, since he was now trapped here.

    I got up from my chair, I was sitting in the reception area in the ER ward. The receptionist had left sometime while I was asleep, because someone new was here now. She had red hair that was in a simple braid, resting on her right shoulder. She seemed be hating life, and looked like maybe she might kill someone if they got too close. I decided that I would keep my distance, for the safety of both of us.

    I walked past her, and into the room where Cas was still asleep. I looked at him, he seemed so peaceful as he slept, yet something didn’t seem right about how peaceful he was. Nothing was right about what had happened, but I hadn’t been given much time to think it over. I bent down to my knees, and held his hand. He felt cold, and I felt bad again.

     “Hello, Kim, wasn’t it?” I turned around, seeing the doctor that had taken Cas away from me in the first place was standing in the doorway. He had dark hair that had grey streaks coming into it, both from stress and old age. I was surprised to see him here, he must be tired from staying up so late. He had laugh lines and bags under his eyes, a strange sight for someone his age.

    “Yes. I am Kim.” I said, getting up off of the floor to be at his height while we talked.

    “Well, Kim, I am the doctor who will do most of the overseeing of Castiel’s care.” He smiled and tried to look like one of those perfect doctors. He made it pretty close to being perfect. “I just wanted to let you know that your little boy is in good hands, and that he is expected to be waking up within the next few hours.”

    “Thank you, doctor. . .” I said, trailing off, wanting him to fill in the blank where his name should go, afraid to say the wrong name.

    “Doctor Alana.” He said gently, giving me another smile.

     “Well, doctor Alana, thank you. You saved Cas’ life.” I said, looking back at Cas as I said his name. I put my hand over his again, trying to warm him up. 

    “I will be around, if you happen to need me. Just ask Francine, our friendly receptionist, if you happen to need me, or anything else for that matter.” He said, giving me another smile and walking out of the room. I watched him go, and then I directed my attention back to Cas. I figured that I should probably eat something, I hadn’t eaten in many hours now, and my body might try to fail on me if I didn’t eat, it already hated me for putting it through the fight.

    But I didn’t want to leave Cas all alone, I wanted him to see me and feel okay when he woke up. I was afraid of him not knowing where I was, and him possibly having a panic attack. I didn’t want to scare him, but I needed food, and soon.

    “Oh, Cas. I never knew how hard it was to be a mother.” I said, rubbing his hand again. “Remind me  _ never _ to have kids of my own.”

    I then brought a chair from the waiting room, and into Cas’ room. I sat down and prepared to wait as long as it takes for him to wake up. Love seemed to be waiting game.

    I waited for about five hours before I began to need food. Now. The pain in my stomach was almost too much for me to bear. I was almost doubled over in pain.

    “Kim, have you eaten today?” Dr. Alana said, looking at me with his head cocked a little bit. “You do know that eating is something that  _ all _ human beings have to do, right? As a doctor, I am trained to know these things.”

    “Yeah, I know.” I said, looking away and laughing internally at his bad joke. Dr. Alana was nice, but I just wasn’t sure why he was being so nice to me. “I just haven’t wanted to leave Cas. I don’t want him to be scared if he wakes up and I am not here.”

    “Then why don’t you just eat this?” He asked, handing me a sandwich wrapped in wax paper, it looked homemade. And really, really good. My stomach told me to eat it already, and I took it gratefully from his outstretched hand.

    “So,” I asked, biting into the sandwich, “I get that you are just being nice, and not that I don’t like it, I just don’t get why you want to help me and Cas so much.”

    Dr. Alana grabbed a chair from where it was sitting in the hallway, and dragged it next to where I was sitting. He sat down and set his clipboard on the floor next to him. He sighed, like he was getting ready to do something painful.

    “I had a daughter, her name is Annie. She married very young, right out of college. Her and her husband, Brian, had a boy right not even a year after being married. He was a wonderful little guy, Kevin was. I was such a proud grandfather. Then Annie had an accident. She was pregnant and she crashed into a tree. Kevin was very, very injured. As bad as your boy was when you brought him in.” Dr. Alana paused, taking a breath and thinking back over his words. “Annie was destroyed. She had survived, and so had her unborn. But Kevin was in beyond critical condition, it was too much for her to take. She was about eight months into her pregnancy when the accident happened, and she didn’t want to take her child’s life along with her own, so when she knew that the baby was coming, she cut her son right out of her body, killing herself in the process. Kevin had died just hours before, he was completely brain dead and Brian had called it. Her second son barely made it out alive, Brian didn’t want him though. His wife and firstborn were dead, he didn’t want to have any piece of that past life. So he moved to Maine, and left River, Annie’s last child, with me and my wife. And Kevin was Castiel’s age when he died, and they look so alike. I just want to make sure that your little boy makes it, I know that Annie would have wanted that for her family, and wouldn’t wish what happened to her upon even her worst enemy. What happened to her and her family is just so sad.”

    I looked at Dr. Alana,  _ really  _ seeing him for the first time. I saw how he really did show that he was stressed, and caring so much about Cas and I made sense.

    “River now lives with me and my wife, Tracy. Tracy has been the only thing that I had been able to hold onto, she has been amazing. River is wonderful, he is about Castiel’s age right now, and he won’t stop asking about his mom and his brother. He can’t know the truth, not now. He is too young to know what really happened.” Dr. Alana’s face fell, and he seemed to fall into the worst depression I had ever seen. I put my hand on his, and looked him in the eyes.

    “It is okay. But you have to tell him sometime, and that time might really need to be now. When I was little, I wasn’t given all of the information about my mother, and it was devastating when I did finally find out. I left home when I found out, and I haven’t gone back home since. Tell River. It won’t be easy, but every child needs to know about their parents. If they don’t, then they will have real problems. Just like I did.”

    I thought back to my young life, back to how I acted around my dad, how I had pushed him away after the truth came out. How I had gone through some many birthdays and Christmases with no one but me celebrating in my apartment.

    “I will think about it. Tracy said the same thing, that we need to have him still trust us.” Dr. Alana said, then looked to Cas. “So I will do everything in my power as a doctor to protect and make sure that Castiel makes it through, Kim. I can promise you that.”

    “Thank you, Dr. Alana.” I said, looking back over at Cas. He was peaceful, but I was tired of seeing him asleep. I wanted him up and walking around, playing with Jamie and doing things that he shouldn't be. I crumbled up the wrapping of the sandwich that he had given me, it was one of the best I had ever eaten. 

    “Anytime, Kim, anytime.” He said, getting his clipboard off of the floor, and pulling himself into a standing position. “I have other patients to check up on, so I hope that you will understand. I will be coming back later today though, so I will see you then.”

    He smiled and walked out the door, not giving me any real chance to say goodbye. I guessed that he just must’ve had a lot of things to do.

   “Come on, Cas. Just wake up already. I want you back, so we can leave this place.” I said, rubbing his arm. I didn’t feel like staying here for another hour, much less another day. I wanted to be out and getting to our new home, and making sure that Cas was safe from any other angels. Then I could rest, and calm down.

   Only, he didn’t wake up.

 

_ 1-11-17 _

 

I was walking back from the bathroom when it happened.

    I was thinking about how I was going to have to call my boss and explain how all of this happened, and what kind of lies I was going to have to make up to do so. 

    I heard the yelling, and I knew what was going on. It was pretty obvious.

    “Mommy! Mommy, I don’t know where I am! I don’t know what this place is!” I heard being called out, and I ran to where Cas was, nearly knocking an old man on the way to Cas’ room.

    I came into the room, and he was fighting off three nurses who were telling him to calm down and stop freaking out, that I would be back soon.

    “Cas, stop. I am right here.” I said, walking over to him.

    “Mommy!” Cas exclaimed, ripping the IV and other wires from his arm, and jumping into my arms. I held him close, happy to have him back once again. I ran my fingers through his hair and he was crying into my shoulder.

    “Cas. You came back, sweetie.” I said, whispering into his hair. All of the nurses looked at us in a weird way, but I ignored their glares. “I didn’t think that you would come back, you took a real beating. I promise you that that will never happen again.”

    “Mommy, I want to go home.” Cas said, I could feel his muscles relax and his breath slow. “I am tired and I miss Jamie so, so much.”

    I laughed and put my arm under his butt, and his head on my shoulder, making it easier for him to rest, and also making it easier for me to carry him around.

    “Yeah, so do I honey, so do I.” I said, carrying him out and away.

    I didn’t ever see Dr. Alana again, however his grandson, River, took the news hard, but remembered that the past can’t be changed. He remembered that he love his grandparents, and things were okay for that family for a long time.

    After we left that town, things were better there.

    That made me happy, like some most things can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the spiel by now.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas experiences yet another time jump, and this one looks to be the most extreme one yet. Starting over in a new town seems to be the only course of action, but plans change very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at writing summaries. . . It makes this story sound like a TV drama. Which it could be, but that isn't the point.  
> The point is, I'm bad at chapter summaries.  
> Enjoy!

_ 7-8-17 _

 

“Uh, Mom? I think we have a problem.”

    I opened my eyes for the first time that day, to see Cas standing in my room, looking closer to seventeen or eighteen than he was last night. He seemed awkward and shifted from foot to foot, as if he wasn’t comfortable standing in my room right now.

    “This just kind of happened, I guess? I still don’t understand how this growing thing works yet.” Cas said, his voice was so deep, it was scary. He was tall, and he was pretty good looking, too. I sighed, I had thought that all of this crazy ‘gaining eight years in just one night’ thing was over. Sadly, I was mistaken.

    “Okay.” I said, sitting up in bed, running my hand through my hair to concentrate better on the problem. I closed my eyes and spoke. “We can go shopping and then move again, if you want to. It is up to you, really. I can get transferred again, say I had some kind of issue with an ex who was stalking me.”

    Cas looked down at his new body, he was dressed in his trench coat, it was just a little too big on him. He was growing so fast, none of his other clothes could have fit him, not now. I blushed a little when I realized that he most likely didn’t have any clothes on underneath the trench coat. I was glad of the dark that cloaked my room, and my face.

    “So, the last time this happened, we got clothes from my neighbor. . . I will have to order some on Amazon. One hour shipping is great.” I said, getting up and walking to my laptop. Cas stayed in the doorway, I opened up my laptop. It was an HP with Windows and an Intel Processor. It was totally worth the five hundred dollars that I had paid for it, though I would have wished for a touchscreen one.

    I got onto my Amazon account, and Cas sat down on the couch with Jamie. I was happy that Jamie was able to tell that Cas was Cas, Jamie was always the universal constant in our family.

    “So you are what, like seventeen, eighteen now?” I asked, turning around in my chair to see how old Cas was. He was petting Jamie and was thinking about his current age. I laid my arm over the back of the chair and got a better look at him, he looked about eighteen. I guessed at his size, I had gotten good at it in the time that he had been under my care. “I will just order some jeans and lots of shirts. Grey and black for now, until we know your exact size.”

    “Oh! Make sure that they are cotton, that stuff if soft!” Cas said, showing more enthusiasm I had ever seen anyone ever show over cotton. Well, except from my history teacher when she talked about slavery. I also had a friend back in high school that was obsessed with KMart, but this seemed different somehow. “And it is also really nice because Jamie sleeps on it. He likes to cuddle my clothes for some reason.”

    “Cas, you are one of a kind.” I said, grinning at him. He bashfully looked away and I laughed a little, turning back to my laptop, being sure to get the cotton shirts and not the polyester ones. I hit the one hour shipping button, I was a Prime member so I didn’t have to do anything extra to get one hour shipping. There were some perks to being me, Amazon Prime and Cas were the only ones, really.

    I turned back to Cas, looking at how big he had gotten. I had been taking care of him for about a year now, and he had changed a lot. He was a good person, selfless. Since we had had that run in with the other angels, he wanted to know about angels more than ever, and he wanted to know more about himself. I told him what I knew, but I wasn’t giving him the full truth. I didn’t tell him about where he really came from, or about where my knowledge of angels came from. He wasn’t ready for it, not yet. Lying to him wasn’t what I wanted to do, but it was what I had to do, at least for now.

    “The stuff should be here soon, so I am going to take a shower. I want to be clean and not wearing my pajamas when they get here.” I said, getting up from my chair. My bare feet padded across the floor, and I walked into the bathroom, the cold tiles felt nice beneath my feet.

    Our now apartment was small, all on one floor. It had a kitchen and a living room that were separated by a breakfast bar looking counter thing. Cas had his room down a hallway from the farthest wall of the kitchen. I had my room right off of the living room, the two rooms were separated by two large doors with nine rectangular windows in them. I had put flowy, opaque, white curtains in front of the doors, they gave me some privacy and they looked nice.

    I disrobed, throwing my pajamas - an old shirt with a faded band logo on the front and some old shorts that I once wore to gym class in high school - onto the ground. It felt nice to be under the warm water, and I jumped out when the little timer told me that my fifteen minutes were up. The timer was Cas’ idea, he liked to conserve water, and he thought that only spending fifteen minutes in the shower was a good idea. I didn’t have any reason to not abide, I only spend about ten in there before, it gave me a few extra minutes. Cas just liked to save water, it made him feel good to help others. He was the way all angels should be, but weren’t.

    I pulled my wet hair into a bun after drying it with a towel the best that I could and pulled a towel around my body, and walked out of the bathroom. I walked to my bedroom, and Jamie followed me in. Cas was reading his favorite book, the Bible. I had had a copy laying around that my dad had urged me to take before I left home for good, and something compelled me to take it from him, even though my hate and distrust for him knew no bounds. Cas read the Bible almost every day, getting farther and farther in it each day. It was cute how he liked to do things that most people didn’t. But, then again he was an angel.

    I got on some better clothes, throwing on a bra and some underwear, and over that a tank top and a blouse. I pulled some old jeans over my legs, and kept my hair up. I didn’t see any reason to let it down, it would dry either way. I walked out of my room and I looked to see that the drone had come, as it had been an hour since I had ordered and drones were what Amazon used for one hour shipping. Cas hadn’t seen a drone before, I had made sure to order things at night when he was sleeping so that he wouldn’t freak out when he saw them. But now, there was no hiding the drone that was sitting on my doorstep.

    “What is that thing? It came here, is it an angel? Is it here to hurt us?” Cas asked in a rush. I looked to see that he was cowering behind the couch, looking at the horrible monster that was was sitting on our front porch. Cas’ look of fear was borderline adorable.

   “It is a drone. It is giving us our stuff from Amazon that I ordered.” I said, walking to the door. Jamie followed me, and I pushed him away with my foot, so that he couldn’t attack the drone. I knew how much these things costed to repair, I had destroyed more than a few of Amazon’s drones in my lifetime so far, and I didn’t need to pay the replacement and repair fee just because Jamie wanted to show this drone who was boss. Then I would throw him out, and Cas would be sad, and Amazon would be to blame. Amazon was just an easy thing to blame for most of the world's troubles.

    I bent down and picked the package up off of the top of the drone, and turned around to see that Cas was trying to get a better look at it, while still not trying to reveal his whole body.

    “What is it?” Cas asked in a small voice, as if he was scared of it.

    “A drone.” I said again, laughing internally.

    “Drones are the angels of the Earth.” Cas said, looking at the thing. I was thoroughly confused. Cas walked right up to the drone, gently pushing past me.

    “How are drones the angels of Earth?” I asked, puzzled.

    “They answer that prayers that you send to Amazon.” Cas said, poking the drone. I sighed, telling myself that laughing at him was bad and wrong. However, it was just too cute.

    “Amazon isn’t a god, Cas. Amazon is  _ shipping service _ .” I said, pushing the button that told the drone to go back to where it came from, to one of Amazon’s warehouses where they sent the drones to all cities in America, and I walked back into the house. “God is God, and Amazon just sends you things that you pay for. Amazon is pretty great though.”

    I stepped into the kitchen, getting one of the knives that I kept around for opening things that didn’t want to open. I stuck the knife into the tape, cutting open the package. I cut away the tape, and cut away the thin plastic wrapping that kept the shirts and jeans from spilling out into the box.

    I took out the grey cotton shirts and threw one in Cas’ direction, and he caught it in midair. I smiled and threw some jeans in his direction. He caught those, too, and my smile got bigger. He had always been bad with catching things before, he would usually just dodge the things. Being a teenager had somehow given him new skills, along with a deeper voice.

    “Put those on. Then we can figure out what we are going to do next in life, and for the day.” I said, turning to the kitchen cupboards. I looked around in them, and then in the fridge. Both were free of food that I felt like eating so early in my morning. I didn’t know about Cas, but I figured that he wouldn’t want to eat any of these things either. 

    “Mom, these fit great.” Cas said, walking back into the kitchen, and snapping me out of my thoughts. I leaned on the counter and looked at him, he looked nice in grey. I smiled and picked my keys up out of the dish that I kept them in when I wasn’t driving or trying to keep the keys away from Jamie.

    “Awesome, Cas. Well, there is nothing that I want to eat here, so we are going to go out.” I said, putting my keys in my pocket and throwing on my black hoodie. “And we are going to the Mermaid, so be prepared to be eating at only the best cafe in the world.”

    “Great.” Cas mumbled. I laughed and walked out into the driveway, where I jumped into the passenger seat. I knew that Cas didn’t like the Mermaid Cafe, mostly because he didn’t like coffee. They had the best salad that we had ever had, and liked to brag about it, and I owned a Mermaid Cafe shirt, too. Since I wasn’t in the Supernatural fandom anymore, I put my energy for fandoms in other places, and the Mermaid Cafe got most of that extra energy.

    The Mermaid was also famous for putting bacon on almost everything, and I really liked that. It reminded me of one of my best friends in high school. He loved bacon so much, that during the election he made ‘vote for bacon’ posters, and hung them all around town. There wasn’t a Walmart within a thirty mile radius that didn’t have one of those posters in it. It was one of the best things he ever did, and the local news found out about it and did a segment on it for their newcast. It brought some fun to the election season.

    “You love it there and you know it.” I said as I put the keys into ignition, making the radio turn on and my old Imagine Dragons CDs play within the car. Cas groaned a little, we didn’t agree on music at all. He prefered slow songs with no bass and all instrumental, no vocals. So, my music was the exact opposite of what he liked.

    “Yeah, well I just wish that ‘driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole’ wasn’t the rule in our family.” Cas said, looking out the window, away from me. He was brooding, like how a teenager would. I was beginning to wonder what other teenage things he was going to be doing next, but let the thought fall from my mind.

    “I see that already the bad attitude of being a teenager has kicked in.” I mumbled, turning the music up and enjoying one of the best bands in the world.

    Within minutes, we were walking into the Mermaid. The Mermaid Cafe was one of the best places in the world, due to what they served, but more who served it. Their employees were always so nice, and the owner, Lisa, was also really nice.

    When one first walks in, they are bombarded with local co-op posers, chalk art done by children that was taped up on the walls and ads for psychics and palm readers right next to the hand drawn pictures of trees and dogs. 

    I love it here, I remember bringing Cas here on the first night that we moved in, the place had the best reviews of all of the places that were close to our house. I walked in, and instantly fell in love. Cas didn’t like it because there were children that ran around being loud and obnoxious. They always tried to get him to play with them, but now he didn’t have to worry about that. I watched as he stood a little straighter as he walked in, happy to no longer be regarded as a child.

    “Hello, Miranda.” I said, talking with the girl behind the counter. She was new, and had been working here only about a week, and hadn’t met Cas yet. She smiled at me a little bit, then saw Cas and stared at him like she had just found gold.

    “Hello, Kim. And  _ you  _ are?” Miranda asked Cas, forgetting about me within mere seconds. Cas smiled awkwardly, he didn’t know anything about girls or flirting.

    “I’m Cas.” Cas said, rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled inwardly and cleared my throat, bringing Miranda back down to Earth.

    “What would you like to order today?” She asked, still looking at Cas. I sighed and mumbled that I wanted the breakfast special, and that Cas would have the same. I then stalked away once she had given written down my order. I dragged Cas away with me.

    “Why was she looking at me like that?” Cas asked as he sat down in one of the booths that the Mermaid had. It looked like wood, but it was bamboo. The owner didn’t think that trees should be cut down for silly things like wood for benches and booths in restaurants, so she paid extra for bamboo, because it was more sustainable. Another reason to love this place.

    “Because,” I looked Cas in the eyes while I spoke, I might as well get it over with. “She must have thought that you were cute. And she wanted you to think that she is cute too. That is how stupid teenage girls are.”

    “That doesn’t make any sense.” Cas said, trying to understand how teenagers work. Sadly, teenagers weren’t something that came with an owner’s manual, and were very hard to understand. Cas was just as lost as me on this topic.

    “Nothing about teenagers in understandable.” I scoffed, tapping my foot and waiting for our food to just get here already. 

    Soon, Miranda was walking from the kitchen right next to our booth. I had picked the booth next to the kitchen because this was where Cas and I had sat when we first came here. Now, I wish that I had sat anywhere else.

    Miranda was holding a circular waitress tray and had her long brown hair pulled into a messy bun on top of her head. She was showing off a perfectly white smile, and I sunk back into my seat, hating my life.

    “Hello again. What a coincidence that I was the one to bring your food out to you!” Miranda said, bringing a peppy tone with her that borderlined baby-talk. I glowered and Cas was looking at her fearfully, like the way that he had stolen my heart for in the show. I could see that she was also very in love with that fearful look, and smiled wickedly when she saw him giver her the look.

    “Hello again. Could we please have our food?” I asked nicely and she glared at me, not wanting me to ruin her time with Cas.

    “So I never got your name back there.” Miranda said, sitting down next to Cas. She leaned close to him, I noticed that she had changed her shirt. She was now showing cleavage. I didn’t know what to do at this point. And, she had even lied about getting his name, just so that she could talk with him. I had went to highschool with girls like her. They turned out to be sluts and whores, worse than anyone in the school.

    “I-I’m Cas.” Cas said, trying to scoot away from her. It didn’t work, he only got backed into a literal corner, since the booth was in a corner. He bit his lip and looked to me for help, but I didn’t know what to do. So I did the first thing that came to mind.

    I leaned over the large, bamboo table and kissed Cas. Right on his lips, pulling him close. I put my hand in his hair, and pulled him closer when he tried to pull away. He went rigid, and so did Miranda. She gaped at us, and I looked at Cas fearfully. He gave me the same look.

    “I didn’t know you were dating.” Miranda said, in full shock. She leaned close to Cas and whispered into his ear: “You can do so much better than her. She is  _ way _ too old for you.”

    Miranda then got up and walked away. More liked stalked away, though.

    “Mom.” Cas said, head in his hands, looking dead. “Why did you do that?”

    “Because she was hitting on you, and I didn’t like her looking at you like that.” I said, grabbing our plates. I looked at the amazing omelet that the Mermaid made. They had fresh, brown eggs and celery and peppers and pepper and salt and meat. They were amazing. 

    “But  _ why _ ?” Cas asked, looking at me with wide eyes as I ate. “You could have asked her to go, I am sure that she would have listened.”

    “Cas, do you know what she is?” I asked, my eyebrows raised.

    “Was she an angel? A demon? Something else?” Cas asked, looking scared. He grabbed for his Angel Blade. I had let him keep one of the blades from when he got attacked six months ago. I figured that he shouldn’t be without the one weapon that all angels had. I had kept one myself, too, but I didn’t carry it around like Cas did.

    “No, something much worse.” I said, leaning in closer to him, as though I was going to tell him a scary story. “A teenager who wanted to have sex with my son. Something that should never exist, and something that I will hunt down until they are all dead.”

    I leaned back, and enjoyed my breakfast. I looked back up to see that Cas wasn’t eating his food. He was lost in thought. I watched him for a while, and he didn’t make any move to eat. He loved food, he usually ate it very quickly.

    “What’s wrong, Cas?” I asked him, putting my fork down. He looked at me, and spoke.

    “I hate being a teenager. And I also hate all other teenagers.” Cas said, without batting an eye.

    “Well,” I said, putting my plate back on the tray, “Until you get older, you will be a teenager. Sorry, Cas.”

    Cas put his head on the table in surrender and cradled it in his hands. He muttered a few words that sounded a lot like, “Goddamn logic.”

 

_ 9-16-17 _

 

“This was never supposed to happen.”

    I gripped my head and breathed hard. I couldn’t calm down, my heart was racing. I felt like a horrible person, and I was. My tears came harder now, and the blackness of the house that I was in engulfed me wholly.

    I laid down on the ground and let my feelings take control, until I feel asleep due to exhaustion. The last two days had been hard. I held Jamie’s collar close to my heart, remembering how much Cas and I had loved him, and how much I still did love him. Even after his passing from this life to the next.

    I let a sleep full of bloody, horrible nightmares overtake me.

    The worst part is, it was all my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing that multiple chapters help with - suspense at the end of a chapter!  
> Have a great existence and a happy end of 2016.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, who now knows that he is a fictional character from the once popular TV show Supernatural, is angry at Kim for not telling him about who he really was when he was a kid.

_ 9-15-17 _

 

“So, you haven’t seen him?”

    “No, ma’am. No one within the force has seen your son, based on the description that you gave for ‘Castiel’.”

    I stood in the police office, where I was talking with one of the officers. His name was Officer O’Connell, and he was standing in behind the counter. He was looking at me with a blank, bored look. I was still freaking out a little, Cas was running around with wings and a death count of three now. The two angels that he killed, and now Jamie. This was not a confidence booster for me, not in the least. And now, the police weren’t even helping. My life had really been turned upside down, I knew how parents with teenagers felt now. But I knew it wasn’t his age that had drove Cas away from me, it was my lies, it was all my fault, and I had no one else to blame for what I had done.

    “Are you  _ sure _ ?” I asked, pressing for more information that wasn’t there. I leaned closer to him, trying to see if maybe he might have something to say if he saw how disheveled I really was underneath all the makeup. He sighed and pointed to some chairs that were lined up against the wall.

    “If you are going to keep asking stupid questions, why don’t you sit down away from me so I can at least tune it out?” He asked, aggravated. He turned to his computer, making a swift ‘go away now’ gesture with his right hand, and I left his desk.

    I walked out of the station, and was welcomed outside with the cool September air. I had Jamie’s collar in my coat pocket, where it would help me remember that Cas wasn’t really Cas right now. As much as it hurt me, the Cas that was currently running around wasn’t the Cas that I had raised. This was a monster that wore my son’s skin.

   I thought back to the nights of reading fairy tales to him and celebrating the little things that all children did. Being so happy when he first learned how to read and write. The happy memories reminded me that the real Cas - my Cas - was still in there somewhere.

    “Oh, Cas. What are we going to do?” I whispered to myself as I jumped into my car. I put the keys in the ignition and turning on the gas, ready to drive away from this town, to go anywhere but here.

    I had called in sick to work, telling them that I was even too sick to do the things at home, and I doubted that I would ever go back to that old job. I had wanted a new job anyways. I had called my landlord and told her that she shouldn’t worry about the damage that the freak storm last night had caused, that I  would personally take care of it, and that I no longer had an animal living with me, so she could lower my rent now. She was happy with the loss of Jamie, and that she didn’t have to pay to have the place fixed. I wasn’t going to pay for it either, so I didn’t know why she was celebrating.

    I had everything I really needed with me: my credit cards, some cash, clothes to last me a good six months, food and Cas’ things. Everything else I left back at our old home, I didn’t ever want to go back there. I hoped that if Cas came back, he might see that there was nothing left for him there, and then follow me. Then I would know that he wanted to be found, and that he wanted to come back, so that we could make up and apologize for all of our sins.

    But, until then, I had to try to hunt him down.

    He was my responsibility, I couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t. So, if he was hurting people, as much as it hurt me. . .

    “No.” I said, shaking my head to clear the thought right away. “I won’t hurt him, and I won’t kill him either.”

    I focused on the road and drove for what felt like minutes, when in all actuality, it had been more like three hours. 

    I walked out of the road, my boots making steady footfalls on the pavement. I didn’t think that I would ever come back here, and yet, here I was. Back at a place that I had never wanted to come back to, and for good reasons.

    I walked up the steps of the house, it was where I first brought Cas home. The areas around here were showing signs of angel interference. Blind being able to see, deaf being able to hear, people with deadly illnesses were cured, all by a teenage boy with wings in a trenchcoat. Cas was doing this, and no matter how good it was, I still feared that we would be found because of it. And I didn’t want Cas to ever use his Angel Blade, or his powers for the wrong reason, for harm to others.

    Yet, as I reminded myself, I had caused him to do the things he was doing now.

    I walked up to the house, kicking down the door. It opened without much effort. I walked in, seeing what was left after we moved out. The house looked much different, however. Cas had put a sleeping bag and he had some clothes laid out on the floor. The place looked like he had tried to make it home, he had a picture of our whole family, but me and Jamie had been cut out of the picture. It broke my heart and hit me in all the wrong places.

    I looked around for him, armed with an Angel Blade that I had stolen from one of the angels that had attacked us. It felt so long ago that I had been feeling worse than death while Cas was barely pulling through in the hospital. Then he woke up, and it felt like Heaven had given me back something that I needed to live.

    Now, as I looked at the fallout of my decision not to tell him about where he came from, I knew that things were going to only get worse for both of us, until I found him and made things right. I didn’t know what that meant, really, but I hoped that things would be better once I knew what I was going to do. But when my only options involved having to either make him listen to reason, or having to hurt him enough to make him understand that he could keep on with this life, my options didn’t seem very good or happy.

    I heard a noise behind me as I walked out of my old bedroom, and I looked behind me to see that a small cat was here. She didn’t look very old, and she was pure white, with little green eyes that stood out in the darkness of the house. She meowed, and walked over to me, weaving her small body in and out of my legs. I smiled and reached down to pat her head. 

    I picked her up and walked with her into the living room, it was central in the floorplan of the house. I looked around one last time, and then heard footsteps up the stairs outside. I ducked into the extra bedroom that I used as my office, and later to house what little Supernatural memorabilia I had left. I sat down in the darkness, and let the cat free from my arms, and she ran out to Cas’ sleeping bag and curled up in a little ball on it. She seemed to be the cat that Cas had replaced Jamie with, right down to sleeping on his clothes and things that had his scent.

    The door opened, and gripped the Angel Blade tighter in my hand. I wanted to know who was trying to get in, and I saw a cat walk in. Puzzled, I began to lift my body off of the floor, when I heard footsteps again.

    Cas, holding about three cats, walked into the house. He beaming with happiness and pride in himself for getting all of these cats, and set down the three cats that he was holding. They meowed and ran away into the house, happy to explore their new home.

    “Home, sweet home.” Cas said, sitting down on his sleeping bag with the white cat next to him. The cat then got up and flicked her tail, meowing louder than I would have thought she could, and walked over to where I was hiding. 

    Icy fear ran down my spine, filling my whole body. I sunk into the shadows as the small white cat came closer, and closer still. My breath caught as Cas looked to see where she was going, trying to find out if she was telling him something. The small angel got up and followed the cat across the room, and I cursed under my breath.

    “What is it Weiss? What do you see?” Cas asked, following the cat - who seemed to be called ‘Weiss’ - to where I was watching them in the dark. He looked into the dark, and he pulled his Angel Blade from the inside of his coat, arming himself. He was getting ready for a fight that I had never wanted to have.

    Cas pushed the door open, and a small shaft of light fell on my body, I could now be seen. The light glinted off of my Angel Blade, and Cas lunged at me, wishing to strike fast and hard.

    I jumped away as Cas hit the ground, landing with a dull thud. I looked back to see that he was already getting back up, and I ran towards the door. In my effort to not fight him, I tripped over his leg, hitting the ground face first. 

    “I see that your fighting skills haven’t improved in the slightest, Kim.” Cas said darkly, voice filled with malice. “Now, for trying to harm me, and my new family, I will  _ end you _ .”

    I scrambled to my feet, trying to find something to do or say that would calm him down, buy me some time, anything so that no one would get hurt. But it was looking more and more like  fight would be the only way to end this.

    He stuck the Angel Blade into my shoulder, I cried out, but I didn’t scream. He pulled the blade out and wiped the blood on my shirt as he went. I scooted back, I was now back on the floor, having fallen. 

    “Cas, you don’t need a new family! You still have me!” I said, and he kicked me in the ribs. I cried out and recoiled, trying to get away from him. “I don’t want to hurt you, I couldn’t possibly hurt you!”

    “Like you didn’t want to hurt me when you kept the truth from me? Like you didn’t want to hurt me when you kept all of the things from your old life around?  _ Like you didn’t want to hurt me by not telling me anything about myself, and why I am the way that I am _ ?” Cas yelled, tears falling down his cheeks. I felt everything inside of my break yet again. I saw the pain that I had caused, and I just wanted it to end.

    I then heard footsteps. They were faint, like someone was trying to conceal the fact that they were walking close to the house, and I heard the sound of footsteps in the foyer. I grabbed Cas and dragged him down, my injuries cried out, telling me to stay put.

    Cas didn’t resist, he knew that trying to resist would mean that whoever was in the house right now would hear us, and possibly hurt us. I tried to see who it was, it might be an angel, or it might be a human. Either way, it determined how we were going to move forward right now. I saw through the crack in the door that there were three figures, two of them were wearing jeans and boots, the other one was in black business shoes and black khakis.

    “We know you're here. So just come on out and greet us, won’t you, Cas?” One of the figures asked, and I shrunk away from the voice, trying to keep Cas safe. They didn’t seem to know that I was here, at least not yet.

    “Just come out. I have been waiting for this for  _ such _ a long time.” The second voice said, and a pair of legs got closer to where we were hiding. My breath caught and I felt Cas poke me on the back, and he handed me my Angel Blade. I held onto it for dear life, like it was the only thing holding me to the planet.

    The three figures got much closer to the door, and I got ready to strike. Cas did too, wiping the last of my blood off of his blade. The first figure in the khakis opened the door, only a crack, then slowly more and more light flooded the room.

    The first figure jumped back and two in jeans jumped forward. One attacked me right away, and I slashed at his side. I nicked him on his left side, and he cried out, white, glowing light spilled out of his wound. I was fighting an angel, great. Just what I needed right now!

    He pulled me down to the ground with him, and I kicked him in the ribs, and I got a steady kick to the stomach. I was left reeling when he got a better grip on his blade, driving it into my right side, but I didn’t cry out, I was too busy trying to stab him. I didn’t even notice that amount of blood that I was losing from my wounds, if I would have I may have tried to flee the scene right then and there.

    “Just give up now, stupid human.” The angel hissed, trying claw my eyes out. “We will take Cas, and if you stop now, we might show you mercy.”

    “Never.” I said poisonously. I finally got the opening I was looking for, and shoved the Angel Blade into his chest, the blinding white light filled the room. I jumped out from under his body before it fell on me, and I attacked the angel that was fighting Cas.

    I jumped onto the two, and pulled the unfamiliar angel away. I stabbed him in the shoulder, while Cas attacked the last angel. The angel that I was fighting fought back, pinning me under him and clawing me over my chest. He held down my arm, and I was unable to stab him. My strength was running out, and I cried out for help.

    “Leave her alone.” Cas said, stabbing the angel that was on top of me. His body fell onto me, and I just couldn’t do anything else. I was spent, I had lost too much blood, and Cas saw that.

    I tried to crawl out from other the angel that was on top of me, but I was stuck. Cas pushed his body off of me, but then the angel in the khakis got back up.

    “Thank you for taking care of them.” He said, shoving Cas’ blade out of his hand, and grabbing Cas. He held Cas in front of his body, and I was only partially out from under the angel that Cas had killed.

    “Let him go!” I yelled at the angel in the khakis, and he smiled at me, then snapped his fingers, and my head hit the floor and blackness filled my vision.

    The last thing I heard was Cas’ scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember, at the beginning of making this story into multiple chapters telling myself 'don't worry, Crystal, this will only take a minute, only four chapters. Nothing to worry about!'.  
> How I hate you for convincing me to do this, past me.  
> Anyways, I hope that past and future you have a great future in 2017 and during this holiday season.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim is Hell-bent on finding Cas, no matter where he might be. She is determined to find him, and she begins to enlist the help of one of the greatest hunters of all time, Dean Winchester.

_ 9-17-17 _

 

“ _ Stupid hunters _ , not making things easy to read and understand!”

    My voice scared the cats that were sitting the room with me, causing them to scatter and run to another room, any other room. I sighed and let my head fall onto the book that I was currently reading. I then brought my head back up and ran my fingers through my unkempt hair, I hadn’t taken a shower in days now, not since Cas had went dark side.

   “Damn.” I said, throwing, yet another, book into the corner. I had kept my old stash of Supernatural books with me, since that was now the game that we were playing. And these angels were fighting against one of the biggest fangirls of the series, they didn’t know what they were up against.

   Weiss, the white cat that Cas had named, seemed to like people and wouldn’t leave me alone, no matter how loud I yelled. She followed me everywhere I went, it was like having Jamie back, even if it was only for a few days. Weiss meowed, telling me that it was time to eat. I got out some cat food that Cas kept around for them, and put the food into a bowl that I had left in the house. I hadn't taken everything with me when we moved, I didn’t feel like I needed all of my old things. 

    The noise of food brought all of the cats that had ran away back to the room as they all crammed around the bowl to eat. I saw why Cas liked them now, they were calming and good company, and I petted Weiss as she ate. It was soothing, knowing that at least  _ one  _ thing I tried to take care of didn’t hate me.

    I turned back to my books, and got ready for another couple of hours wasted from research that wouldn’t be able to help me at all with what I was trying to find. Without any kind of hair or skin or Grace from the angel in the khakis that took Cas, I was lost and without any way to track him down. I could try to find some of Cas’ hair, but I didn’t know if the place that the angel had taken him to was warded or not, that mattered a lot. I also didn’t know if the angel would come after me and Cas, bringing something that I couldn’t fix or fight against right into my home. I was helpless without a hunter to help me, and I didn’t know any hunters.

   “Goddamn stupid hunters!” I screamed and shoved all the books off of the table, nearly flipping the table over in the process. All of the cats ran as fast as they could, leaving the food where it was, all to get away from me. I hugged my arms around my body and told myself to calm down. I breathed heavy and looked to see where Weiss had gone, it seems that I had finally scared her off, maybe for good.

   I saw that she was in the doorway between the living room, where I was, and the bedroom that we had hid in yesterday, that still had the dead bodies in it and the walls were still covered in blood. Weiss didn’t seem bothered by that though, and her back was arched and her tail was puffed up to be double the size it was before. She was hissing at me, and I rolled my eyes.

   “Okay, you win. I will stop freaking out.” I said, reaching down to pick up the books that I had pushed to the floor, and thought about how Cas would have hated to see me this way, and saw a pair of legs. I stiffened and made sure that my Angel Blade was still with me, and that nothing had happened to it.

   I waited until the other person - or angel, or demon, or whatever - to make the first move. Within seconds, I heard a big sound and saw that the thing had fallen to the ground in a heap on the floor. I rushed over, blade ready, and saw that it was a person, a guy, dressed in a dark green jacket and worn out jeans. He also had brown boots on, an Angel Blade in his right hand, and a gun was lying next to him, it must have fallen out of his jacket and landed on the ground.

    He began to move and mutter something, and I quickly kicked the gun out of reach and removed the Angel Blade from his hand. My breath caught as he got up, I know who it was, my mind just wouldn’t let me think it, much less believe it.

    I was looking at Dean Winchester.

    “Get up  _ slowly _ .” I growled at him, trying to make sure that he didn’t try anything. He didn’t try to move too fast, and I was happy with this. As Dean got up, I pinned the blade right into his back. He didn’t try to get away, he seemed a bit weak, as though he was unable to stand.

    Dean got up and didn’t flinch when I pushed my Angel Blade against his back to remind him that I was armed and I would kill him if I had to. However, it was Dean Winchester. I knew that trying to kill him wouldn’t do any good, he was sent here from Heaven, it was not like I could kill a dead man.

   “I am Kim.” I said, starting off with the easy things. “You came into my home, and I don’t know how you got here. But, here in my world, you are Dean Winchester, the older Winchester brother from a TV show called Supernatural.”

    “Ah, back here again? Great. Thanks for this God, you son of a bitch!” Dean said, letting his anger seep into his voice. He sounded just like the Dean from the show, and I remembered how much I loved him from the show. With Cas around, I hadn’t been able to watch it. I now missed the days in high school of watching it with my friends, and writing fanfiction about it, and making fanart that I had posted to Tumblr.

    “Dean, why are you here?” I asked, lowering my blade. It was him, he had coined his ever famous saying, ‘son of a bitch’ in the right tone of voice for Dean, this had to be him. Dean turned around slowly to see who had been holding an Angel Blade to his back, and was amused by what he saw.

    “Well, don’t you look cute.” Dean said, looking me over. I hadn’t taken a shower in a while, much less brushed my hair, yet he seemed to take an interest in me. I growled at him, telling him to back off.

    “Answer the question.” I snarled, not wanting to play games, my son was still out there somewhere, needing my help. I didn’t know why Dean was here, but he had vowed to find Cas and Sam. Maybe God had sent him here to fulfil that last wish?

    “Fine, sweetheart. I got here because God sent me here, and like bastard he is, he made sure that Cas would be hard to find. He told me that finding Cas would be good for me, but that Cas would never truly be the same.” Dean said, shrugging. He didn’t look too concerned about what he was doing, however I did notice that he was here for Cas.

    “So, are you going to be taking Cas back with you to wherever you came from?” I asked, watching him pick his weapons back up. He went for the gun first, then the blade. He put the gun back in his jacket, along with blade.

   “Well, first I was thinking that I was going to go see that Statue of Liberty and see the Grand Canyon, and, oh yeah, screw around with some girl who doesn’t know anything about real hunting, and only just wants to slow me down.” He said sarcastically, giving me a nasty look. 

    “No reason to be so rude about it.” I muttered, playing with my Angel Blade a little bit. I looked to see that he was looking at his phone, and then cursed when he saw that he had no service.

    “Well, I have to find my friend. But you seem to know him.” Dean said, narrowing his eyes. He opened his jacket slowly and touched his gun in his jacket. I froze, knowing that I had to dig myself out of this hole, lest I have myself filled with bullets.

    “Yes, I did know Cas, but not in the way that you think I do!” I said quickly, and Dean stopped reaching for his gun, and let his hand fall to his side. He made a motion with his hand for me to keep talking, and I happily obliged. “I raised Cas. I found him when he was about two years old in a box, near my home. I didn’t think that I could do anything but take him home, so I took him home. He grew really fast after that, and he looks about eighteen now. I can’t really place a good age on him, since he has been around here a little under a year now, and he has been amazing. He is my son, in so many ways, and we are family.”

    Dean took a few seconds to himself to think about what I had said about Cas. He seemed to not understand it very well, based on how hard he seemed to be thinking. I didn’t really know what to say to make him understand better, I hoped that Cas would be able to help me with it. He was good with words for some reason. It made me jealous, how good he was at working with language and talking with people. It was one of the things that I was just plain bad at doing.

    “Now, all we have to do is find Cas.” I said, although I knew that once we found him, it wouldn’t be easy to know how to proceed. Dean looked at me, anger and confusion were mixed on his face as he gave me a look.

    “ _ Find  _ Cas?” Dean asked, leaning closer to me at the word ‘find’. He was standing facing me, leaning up against one of the walls of the living room. I was sitting in the chair that I was sitting in before he came, and I had my head in my hands, elbows propped up on my thighs.

    I sighed, took my head off of my hands, and let them fall to my sides as a spoke.

    “Yeah, it was my fault. I didn’t mean it, it just happened. Cas got angry at me for lying to him, and then he ran off. I found him, here, with all of these cats around. Then three angels came here. We both killed one, and the leader of the three took Cas. I don’t know where, or how I can track Cas or the angel who took him.” I said, looking to see what Dean thought. He seemed impressed that I was able to kill an angel. He also seemed distressed that I had lost Cas, to another angel, no less.

    “We will just have to track them the old fashioned hunter way. Did you get a name of any of the angels?” Dean asked, walking over to the table to see that books that were spilling out over the top of it. It was a mess, but Dean seemed more concerned about the fact that I had the print version of both Bobby and John’s journals. He held them up in my direction and raised an eyebrow, to which I just shrugged.

    “No.” I shook my head and picked up the books that had fallen off of the ground.

    “Damn. That will make this harder, but not impossible.” Dean said, looking over the books that he was holding. He didn’t look at me as he spoke, he was too busy studying the books he was holding.

    “So what do we do first?” I asked, not sure what else to say. I expected the answer to be the ever famous answer of ‘research’, but this wasn’t TV, and montages weren’t real, so it wouldn’t be as fun as on the show.

    “Well, I think I know a spell to find Cas. Do you have something that he loved, some genetic material, like a hair or something, and something that he hated?” Dean asked, looking at me and putting the books down. I thought for a second, and nodded my head yes. I had some of Cas’ hair from when he was younger, like any mother would, and I had his favorite shirt still here. But something that he hated would be hard. Other than myself in the current moment, I couldn’t think of anything that he really hated.

    “I have some hair of his, and his favorite shirt. However, something he hated might be hard. He didn’t hate a lot of things, not really. He liked to approach things with an open mind and an open heart.” I said, thinking back to how positive he was about most things. I missed him so much when I thought about it like that.

    “Okay. Well, that is a good start.” Dean said, moving around the books and putting the fake journals of his family member’s journals in his jacket. I gave him a look for that, and he shrugged and looked somewhat guilty and said, “Well, I don’t want to leave them here! There is stuff in here about me and Sammy, I can’t let this get out!”

    I raised an eyebrow at his words.

    “You do know that there were mass printed, and that you can buy them on Amazon?” I asked him, and I saw his face turn angry, and he threw the books to the ground.

    “This is worse than what Chuck did!” Dean said angrily, stalking out of the room. I giggled as he walked away, it was great having the real Dean in my life, and not just in the show.

    I walked outside to my car, digging through my bags until I found my purse. It was a simple black bag, and I dug around for Cas’ hair in a Ziplock bag that I kept with me, like most mothers did. Or, at least I think that normal mothers did this.

   After digging around in the car for a little while, I found his favorite shirt. In the process, I found my old shirt with Team Free Will on it, and I grabbed that too, it might come in handy as the object that Cas hated.

    I walked back into the house, seeing that Dean was setting up a tracking spell, with a map and symbols written in chalk in my old kitchen table. I set my things down, and saw that Dean had everything we needed to make this thing work, and I smiled a little. Dean had come prepared like a proper hunter would.

    “You got the stuff?” Dean asked, and I pointed to the things that I had set down on the table. He smiled and picked up the lock of hair in the bag. He seemed very amused by it, and I didn’t know what to say in my defense against that it was weird that I carried Cas’ hair around with me, but I just liked to carry him with me everywhere, it made me feel better for both of us.

    “Okay, let’s just get this over with, okay?” Dean said, picking up the hair of both of the shirts. He seemed confused by both of the shirts, but he didn’t say anything.

   “Is this going to be easy to do?” I asked, peering at him with big eyes filled with wonder. I was finally meeting Dean Winchester, not just Jensen Ackles. Dean thought about it for a second.

    “It would be easier if there weren’t any cats around. Damn allergies.” Dean said, digging a crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket. He looked it over, and then looked at me. “Do you have anything to say before I do this? Any last regrets, any random words?”

    “Only that this better work, my son is out there.” I said, crossing my arms over my chest and tapping my foot slightly. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, however Dean was too engrossed in the spell that he didn’t see it. I looked back over at Dean, dropping different things into the brass bowl, and I walked in the direction of the thing that had moved.

    I followed where I thought it was going to and walked into my old bedroom, down a hallway off of the living room. I opened the door slowly and tentatively, not wanting to make too much noise. I stepped in, see a familiar face.

    Weiss was in the room, sitting on top of a table that I had left behind just because how ugly it was, the thing looked like something that an office from the eighties would have. She cokced her head when she saw me walk in, as though she was surprised to see me walk in. She jumped down from the table and rubbed her head against my leg, purring affectionately.

    “Hey, Weiss.” I said, reaching down to pet her, glad that she wasn’t an angel or something else that went bump in the night. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her, like a baby, into the living room where Dean had gotten the spell to work.

    A large white vortex was opening, it was shaped like an oval and was getting bigger each second. Dean looked at me, and held out his arm. Unlike the vortexes in the movies and on TV, it wasn’t blowing wind around or making noise so that Dean had to shout to be heard.

    “Come on, we have to go before it becomes unstable and collapses in on itself!” Dean said in an urgent tone that told me that I had to listen and go with him, now.

    Just then Weiss jumped out of my arms, running into the open portal. I grabbed my Angel Blade off of the table and took Dean’s hand. We didn’t hesitate and followed Weiss into the unknown.

    When we stepped out from the portal, my hair was sticking up in all directions. I tried to tamp it down, and before me I saw the angel in the khakis, and chained against the wall, Cas. I saw that Weiss had also found Cas, and was sitting next to him, licking his hand, trying to get him to wake up.

    A choked sound came from my throat, seeing Cas like this was ripped my heart into a thousand little pieces. Dean stiffened beside me, he didn’t seem to notice that the portal had also done a number on his hair along with mine. He snarled at the angel in the khakis, and the angel just  laughed at us.

    “ _ This _ is the group that I will have to fight? A hunter who has died, and here because of the Father that left us long ago, and a girl whose only reason for fighting is that I have her adopted son? This is pitiful, I am a warrior! I deserve opponents who can actually fight!” He said, getting louder with every word. He seemed angry with what life had thrown at him, and Dean smiled wickedly beside me.

    “Well, sorry to disappoint. But taking a teenage Cas? I am pretty sure that a  _ real _ warrior would have waited until he was older, so that he could show off his skills.” Dean said, smirking. The angel was now enraged, he didn’t know what to say next.

    I looked around the room, it looked like the cliche abandoned warehouse. I saw that Khakis was the only angel here. Well, other than Cas. Khakis stood on top of a large pile of boxes that were metal, I could only imagine who needed metal boxes, of all things. Cas didn’t look very good, and dried blood was coating his clothes. He was unconscious, and didn’t move. I was afraid that he was seriously hurt, but he didn’t ever want to go to a hospital ever again. I didn’t blame him, I hated them too. But it may have just been my bad experience and bad feelings towards them that had rubbed off on Cas.

    Khakis saw me looking at my son, and spoke to me in a mocking voice, “You want him? Then come and get him! He was the one who defied God until the end, and though I did too, Castiel will pay!”

    Dean ran forward, and Khakis teleported to stand right in Dean’s way. He took out his Angel Blade, trying to stab Dean. Dean was too fast and darted away, pulling his own Angel Blade from his jacket. He smiled as Khakis got a look of fear on his face, and I stopped watching then, running to Cas.

    As I ran, I passed over a thin, white, chalk line. I didn’t think twice as I stepped over it, running fast to get to Cas. But I was thrown from him by something that looked like a person made out of light. It wasn’t just one, there were eight of them that were keeping me away from Cas. I didn’t know what they were, but Khakis laughed when he saw them. Dean pushed him to the ground, holding the blade up to Khakis’ throat.

    “What the hell are those things?” Dean snarled at him, anger and fear both mixing his tone. Dean had pinned down Khakis, and Khakis didn’t look too happy about it. Dean looked angry, but this only seemed to amuse Khakis.

    “Reanimated angel souls. Thanks to Cas, there were enough dead angels around that bringing a few of their souls here wasn’t very hard.” Khakis laughed, and Dean slit his throat, the sound of screaming filled the room. As he died, Dean walked away from the corpse, and towards the reanimated souls. 

    As they saw their master dying, and by a hunter’s hand no less, they snarled and ran at Dean and I. I squeaked due to fear and got a grip on both my emotions and my blade. Dean smiled and ran at them, as I tried to scoot away, I was still laying on the ground, since one of them had thrown me across the room.

    “Come on, you sons of bitches!” Dean yelled, but I was unable to watch his fight, as one of them was coming to fight me.

    I cut it a few times with the blade, mostly on it’s arms and it’s shoulders. It seemed to bleed, but it was like a liquid light that seemed to seep from the wounds that I had given it. Another came at me, and when they touched my skin they left horrible burns. I got one on my left forearm, and I cried out and pulled away from them. Then I noticed something about them. My eyes got wide and yelled to Dean,

    “Their left forearms! There’s a mark there, it looks like a binding mark!” I said, striking the first animated soul where I thought was the critical point. The being then stiffened, fell to the ground, and became a liquid that seeped into the ground, leaving burn marks and smoldering concrete in its wake. I looked in horror as the second one came at me.

    I then struck the second one in the same place, and the other two that were waiting for a chance to fight me. They ran at me, their left forearms exposed, leaving four large burn marks on the concrete. I ran to Cas, hoping that this was only group of animated souls that Khakis had been able to make. Dean had just finished killing the last two animated souls, and was walking over the smoldering puddles.

    “Cas.” I whispered softly, taking a bobby pin out from my hair and using it to open the chains on his wrists. I hugged him close to my body shed a few tears, both from the joy and relief to see him and because my burns really hurt. Dean ran over to his friend and picked him up as though he was nothing more than a rag doll. Dean carried the teenage angel bridal style and Cas murmured something, but neither of us was able to make out what he had said.

    I looked to see that Weiss was following us, meowing loudly. I picked her up again, she seemed happy to be back around me. Dean didn’t look very happy about having a cat around again. He turned his attention back to me.

    “Well, I hope you know where we are.” Dean said. Whether he was speaking to me or to Cas, I was unsure.

    “I am sure that I can find out.” I said, pulling out my phone. I opened up the Google Maps app that had come pre-downloaded on my phone, one of the few pre-downloaded apps that I used on my smartphone.

    I looked to see our current location, and saw that it was a few minutes walk from where we had jumped into the portal at. I smiled, and patted Cas’ hand.

    “We’ll be come soon, I promise.” I spoke softly to him, and Dean raised his eyebrow at us. He looked like he was about to say something, then thought better of it.

    Just as I had promised, we got home after just a few minutes of walking. Cas wasn’t as beat up as I had first thought, and Dean tended to his wounds the second we got home. However, I wouldn’t leave Cas’ side, I was afraid that if I did he would wake up, see Dean, and try to run away again.

    After about an hour, Dean was done with helping Cas, and we laid him down on his sleeping bag, Weiss next to him. Dean glared at the cat, trying to get her to leave, since he was sneezing again.

    I touched Cas’ hand and held it to my chest, feeling worse and worse about what had happened by the second. As I held his hand to my chest, my sleeve on my jacket fell down, revealing the burns that I had gotten. Dean saw them and grabbed my arm, a bit forcefully.

    “Kim, how did this happen? These could be second degree burns.” Dean said, a tone of wonder worked its way into his voice. He studied my arm, and then reached into the first aid kit that I had here - I liked to keep them with me everywhere, it was my dad’s habit that had rubbed off on me - and began to dress the burns as though they were open wounds. He dressed my wounds like he had done it a million times before. But, being a hunter, he most likely had dressed burn wounds a million times.

    “Thanks.” I muttered, not really sure what else to say. Soon, my left forearm was bandaged up, just as good as any hospital could do. I ran my hand over the bandages, and looked down at Cas again.

    “I’ll just leave you two alone for a while.” Dean said, excusing himself. He got up and walked away, leaving me alone with Cas.

    I waited until Dean’s footsteps and sneezing couldn’t be heard any longer until I let myself fall apart. I looked down at Cas, letting myself just relax for a few seconds.

    “I’m so, so sorry, Cas.” I said, all of the strength leaving my body. I couldn’t even sit up any longer, not sleeping for a few days mixed with stress and exhaustion was taking its toll on me, and I laid down next to him.

   I let my mind wander for a few seconds, until sleep overtook me and I was falling.

    My dreams were nightmares that Cas didn’t make it through the night, and I was to blame.

    I had never hated my mind more than I did then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found out today that my cousin is in Chicago, right across the street from Hamilton. I have never wanted to go to Chicago more in my life.  
> Have an awesome holiday season and a happy end to 2016.  
> Don't throw away your shot in 2017, and have fun beating those redcoats!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is nearly okay, but one last challenge stands between Cas, Dean and Kim and a happy ending.

_ 9-18-17 _

 

When I woke up the next morning, things were different than last night.

    I looked to see that Dean was sleeping on the floor, just a mere seven feet away from Cas and I, as though he feared that getting too far away from us would mean that Cas would disappear, the only thing that he had come here to see and to get.

    Cas looked better now, and I got up and walked over to the windows in the living room. And, like any good mother, I opened them up, letting in the sun and waking up Cas. He moaned in his sleep and turned over, away from the light. Dean did the same thing, only his moans were curses, even as far away from him as I was, I could tell that much.

    “Time to get up, you two.” I said, being louder than usual to get them up and out of bed already. Neither of them moved, and ideas began to swim in my head about how I could wake them up, but then I remembered how hard their days had been yesterday, and decided to let them sleep.

    I went out to the car to get some food, we didn’t have power here, so there was no use trying to cook anything. I wasn’t going to leave Cas alone here with someone he didn’t know, so going out to get food wasn’t going to happen.

    “Would you close those things?” I spun around, only to see that Dean was getting up, with his hand in front of his face to block the sunlight that was pouring through.

    “No, a little bit of sun isn’t going to kill you, Dean Winchester.” I said, tossing a granola bar to him, and he caught it in midair. I also waved a pie in his direction. The pie caught his eye right away and he walked over, happy to have someone who actually got the pie for once, unlike his brother who usually forgot the pie.

    With a pang of sadness and grief I thought about the show, and how Sam and Dean were such a good team, and how Cas just made it better. I was happy to see that Dean was happy for the moment, but it pained me to think of how sad he must be to have had to leave his brother and his best friend behind forever.

    “So,” Dean said as he ate the pie after cutting it with a stray knife that I had laying around, “I’m not sure what you want to do with Cas, but I don’t know if I have a lot of time left.”

    I gave him a confused look and began eating some of the pie, he didn’t seem very happy about it, but he didn’t say anything. “What do you mean ‘have a lot of time left’? Did God only give you a day or something?”

    “Yeah, something like that.” Dean said, shrugging. “He said that once I found Cas, I had twenty four hours to decide what I wanted to do. Either stay here, come back with Cas, or come back alone.”

    “Well, he isn’t going with you.” I said, giving him a look that told him I meant it. He wasn’t going to take my son away from me, no way, no how.

    “We will just have to let Cas choose.” Dean said giving me a crooked smile and cocking his head to the side. I grimaced a little, but knew that it was the only fair way.

    I walked back to over to Cas. He was still sleeping, but barely. I knew that he was a light sleeper, and I shook his arm gently.

    “Cas, get up.” I said, speaking softly. “You need to wake up, some things have happened, things that you need to be awake for.”

    “Leavemealone.” Cas muttered, rolling over. “Justletmesleep.”

    I sighed, getting irritated. Teenagers were agitating, I knew that I wasn’t always the best teen for my family, but I at least got up when my dad told me to start the day already.

    “ _ Castiel Winchester Kredder!  _ Get up right now!” I said, and Cas got up right away, sitting upright on his sleeping bag. He knew that when I used his full name, I wasn’t messing around. He looked over at me, and then moved his head so he could look behind me, where Dean was finishing up the last of the pie.

    Cas was now fully awake and looked to me asking, “Who is that, Mom?”

    “I am Dean. And really?” Dean asked me, looking me right in the eyes. “His middle name in  _ Winchester _ ? What, did you stop being creative and just chose to use the most easy thing to tack onto the end of ‘Cas’?”

    “No. I just figured since Cas was almost your family, like another brother who didn’t try to kill you or Sam, he needed to be treated like a brother, and that he should get the last name to go with the title.” I said, shrugging. Dean thought about it for a second, and seemed pleased with my reasoning and my explanation.

    “Oh.” Dean said, quietly, bringing our conversation to an end.

    “Mom,” Cas said, unsure of what to call me for a second, “Is this the  _ same _ Dean from Supernatural?”

    Cas had a worried look on his face, like if they were both here the universe might cease to exist or something. I patted Cas’ hand and whispered, “Yes, Cas. This is Dean from Supernatural.”

    “Yeah, I came here to bring you home, to where you belong.” Dean said, smiling and talking like he was trying to convince a little kid that eating something that smelled bad was a good idea.

    “You want to take me away from my home, and my family?” Cas asked, anger and fear intertwining with his words. He looked at Dean like Dean had just slapped him, and he looked back at me, fear in his eyes. “Are you going to make me go with him? Are you doing this because I killed Jamie? Mom, I didn’t really mean to, I swear! Just don’t make me leave, please!”

    Cas hugged me, burying his head into my shoulder. I looked up at Dean, with a bit of a fearful look, I didn’t know what Dean was going to do next.

    “No, Cas. I am not going to make you leave. I would never make you leave. We are a family, remember? Nothing you could ever say or do can change that.” I said, holding him close. He relaxed in my arms, and I could hear Dean sigh behind me.

    “Yeah, great, family. But Cas, you had family in me and Sammy before you had it in Kim. We were Team Free Will, we could count on each other. Please, if you come back with me, things will be better, I promise.” Dean said, holding out his hand as though just taking it would bring Cas back to the place that he had come from, back to the place that they both belonged. Heaven.

    “I’m sorry, Dean, I am sure that we made a great team, and an even better family. But, I don’t remember it. All I remember is that Kim was always there for me, and that she never let me down, even though I let her down. And I made so many mistakes in that other life! I can’t walk back to it! I just can’t!” Cas said, looking at Dean with an apologetic look that said ‘I’m sorry, I really am, but no’. Dean couldn’t seem to take it anymore, and began to get up.

    He walked over to us, and I felt Cas stiffen,  letting all of his weight fall onto me.

    “Do you know why I came back here to get you?” Dean asked in a quiet tone, looking Cas in the eyes with a look that purely said, ‘please, just listen’.

    “No, no I don’t.” Cas said to Dean, backing away from him even more now.

    “Because I need you. Without you and Sammy, Heaven isn’t Heaven. It just isn’t right, I need my family. I-I can’t live in Heaven any longer without you two.” Dean said, not even being able to meet Cas’ eyes as he spoke of his loneliness and wanting to be with his family again.

    “I’m sorry, but. . . I don’t even remember who you are.” Cas said, looking up at Dean.

    “I know. And I don’t want to ruin your life by taking you away from something that you have made for yourself. You have a real life here.” Dean said, turning away from his friend. I watched this play out before me, my heart was breaking more and more by the second. I knew that I had to do something, bring all of them together. I need to bring Team Free Will into one place, where they can be a family again.

    “Wait, before you go, I need to ask something.” I called out to Dean, trying to get him to stop. I didn’t know how he was going to get back home, but that didn’t matter. I knew how to fix this.

    “What?” Dean asked. He turned to look at me, and I got up from where I had been sitting with Cas. Dean had a look of pure loathing, not sure if it was directed at me or not, but it wasn’t like it mattered very much.

    “Do you know where Cas put Sam?” I asked, and I watched Dean face turn from questioning to angry in less than a second, taking a step back in momentary fear.

    “Yeah, I know. I did a lot of things to find out where Sammy is, but I did it. Why would you want to know? You going to track Sam down and raise him, too?” Dean asked, his words stinging like the burns on my arms. I looked back at him, showing him that I wasn’t going to take away any more of his family.

    “Good. I think I have an idea that might be beneficial to all of us.” I said, looking back at Cas, who looked just as confused as Dean. 

    “What idea?” Dean asked, taking a step in my direction.

    I just smiled.

 

_ 9-19-17 _

 

The day was beautiful, and I knew that I would miss the weather here.

    Cas had agreed to my idea, saying that it was something that he could do. Dean had been speechless when I told him, he didn’t know what to think at first. Then I told him that it would be possible, and he got on board right away, not wasting a second of his life doubting me.

    “Cas, you ready?” I called to him, he walked into the living room, carrying his things. He had packed only the things that he really needed. I got rid of all of my Supernatural things for this move, unlike the last two. I had also tied up loose ends.

    Yesterday, I had called my dad. I hadn’t talked with him since I left home right after I graduated high school, nine years ago. I turned twenty seven about a week ago now, and he said that he missed me on that day.

    We both cried on the phone when I told him that I was going away, for good this time, and that I wouldn’t be calling back, not ever again.

    I told him that I loved him, that I loved my whole family, and that I knew why he had kept the secret of who my real mother was. Losing his first wife had hurt my dad beyond what anyone thought it would, and losing his second one hurt even more. I learned when I was sixteen that my dad’s first wife had been my mom, not my dad's second wife as I had been told for many years. I had been so angry when he told me, that the day after I graduated high school I left and never looked back.

    I told him that I loved him, that I was okay, and that I had my own family to care for now. I had a son, and a cat and we were a perfect family. He asked me to make sure to be okay, and that if anything bad ever happened, to call him, and everything would be okay, he would make it okay.

    Then I hung up, and left everything behind.

    Before I had left for good, I got all of my friends personal email addresses from an old journal and began writing notes to them. After I emailed all of them, I deleted my Gmail. I didn’t want them to email back, or even have the option to. I was too afraid to hear some of the things that they must think of me, leaving them all behind, without so much as a ‘goodbye’.

    But now, I righted my wrongs.

    Or so I hoped.

    “Yeah, Mom. I am ready.” Cas said, pulling me out of my thoughts and back down to Earth.

    “Okay, then let’s go.” Dean said, clapping his hands. Dean stood next to me, holding nothing. He didn’t come here with anything, so it wasn’t like he had anything to bring with him.

    “You are all  _ sure _ that you have everything?” I asked, looking to both of them for a few seconds. They didn’t say anything, and Dean gave me a look. I smiled nervously, hoping that my plan would work.

    “You ready?” Cas asked us, and we nodded. He sighed and closed his eyes, concentrating. He grabbed Dean and I’s hands, holding them tight as he concentrated harder, thinking about what he was doing.

    Then I felt the ground drop out from under me, I felt like I was falling, then like I had landed.

    I opened my eyes, and in my arms I saw that I was holding a small, moving bundle of blankets with a tiny, winged boy inside. He giggled when he saw me, and grabbed at my face with his tiny little hands.

    “Son of a bitch, it worked.” Dean said in awestruck wonder. We were inside of an empty house that was newly built, and had moving boxes inside. Next to the house was a an empty and vacant house, that was for sale, just like Cas had said. 

    Dean then bent down to pick up Weiss in her cat carrier, and Cas’ other bag. 

    “We should go before Sam gets home.” I said, rushing to the door, letting Dean through, then locking it before we left. I knew that Dean had committed enough credit card fraud to be able to commit it again, and buy the house next to Sam’s, but that didn’t stop the hole in my stomach from forming. I was stepping into the great unknown.

    Cas squirmed in my arms, and Dean broke into the empty house, without anyone noticing. It was nice inside, with wood floors and clean, white walls.

    Dean sat down on the floor, getting out my laptop, so he could apply for as many credit cards as he wanted. I watched as he signed up for MasterCard, without batting an eye.

   “By this time tomorrow,” Dean said, smiling as he checked the boxes and made up a new fake name, “This place will be ours.”

    I smiled at his enthusiasm, and set down my bags near the front door. I was about to walk up the stairs, when Dean called down to me.

    “Oh, and Kim?” He asked, sounding a bit unsure.

    “Yeah?” I asked, walking back to where he was sitting, Cas was now asleep in my arms.

    “Thanks. For bringing me back to Sammy, for letting me have my family back. I know that I can never repay you, not really, but I want to try.” Dean said, a bit sheepishly.

    I laughed, and spoke, “Don’t worry about it. Letting me help you to raise Cas to be even better than before, to make sure that we don’t make the same mistakes our parents did, that is what matters.”

    And I walked upstairs, never being more sure of my happiness than now.

    And, for once, the price I paid wouldn’t be lies.

    It would be my old life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be the death of me, converting it into chapters was like Hamilton trying to convince Washington to let him fight, something that will never be fully accomplished. Bad analogy, but whatever.  
> Only one more chapter, so I hope you have a happy lifetime and a great holiday season in 2016.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another short time jump, Kim, Dean and Cas are living happily where they are right next to Jess and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, guys.  
> Enjoy.

12-25-18

Dean and I had been living next to Sam and Jess for about a year now.  
It was one of the greatest years of my life.  
Sam and Jess were amazing neighbors. They had a little girl who was Cas’ age, and Jess was expecting a boy any day now. Dean and Sam were best friends, and Jess and I talked a lot, when we weren’t caring for our kids, that is.  
We spent nearly every other day together, holiday or not, but this was the first Christmas that we were spending together. Due to this, Mary and Cas were running around the house together, excitement was very clear in their little faces.  
Mary was holding her stuffed dog, Bones. Bones was also the name of the dog that the Winchesters owned. He was an old German Shepard who was good with kids, though Cas didn’t trust him, due to his big size. Cas had always been more of a cat person, and Dean had gotten used to sneezing whenever Weiss was in the same room as him.  
Mary and Cas played every single day, and they loved their time together. I loved to see my little Cas playing with a kid his age, thankfully his wings had gone away the morning after he came here. They were both three, and Cas’ birthday was the nineteenth of September, as it was the day that he was born again when coming here and giving up his memories of the happy life he spent with me so that Dean and Sam could be together again. Dean didn’t fight monsters here, as there were not any monsters to fight.  
Dean worked as a mechanic. But he still used aliases and most of his income came from credit card fraud, so it wasn’t like he was being a completely honest person now either.  
Jess and I were both stay-at-home-moms, and we both loved it. Dean and I weren’t really dating or anything, but I loved him like he was my brother. We slept in different rooms, though Sam and Jess thought that we were together, and we wore rings to make it look like we were married.  
“Kim, come on, time to light the tree!” Jess said excitedly, walking as fast as she could with her pregnant belly. She grabbed my hand, and held it as she led me to the den, where a large Christmas tree, decorated in ornaments and pictures drawn by Mary and Cas, was standing. Sam was on a ladder, trying to put the star on top of the massive tree, and plugged it into the lights that were strung around the tree. Cas and Mary watched in awe as Dean grabbed the cord for the lights on the tree, and plugged it into the wall socket.  
The room was then filled with blue, red, green, orange and purple blinking light. The light bounced off of the presents that were under the tree. The star on the top of the tree glowed a perfect white, and I walked over to Cas, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “I love it. What do you think?”  
His whole face was lit up, and he was grinning and so was Mary, she was singing and dancing with Bones in her little hands. Sam and Jess looked over at their little girl with pride and happiness and love in their faces. Mary was someone who hated to sit down and rest, she loved to be up and about dancing and singing with Bones in her arms. Cas didn’t pay her any notice as he looked up to my face.  
“I love it, too, Mommy! It looks like an angel lit up the whole room!” Cas said, hugging me.  
I looked to see that Dean was walking over to us, and he pulled us both into a hug. I had always thought that if anyone deserved to be a dad, that person would be Dean Winchester, or Dean Campbell as Sam and Jess knew him. Now, here he was, a perfect dad, with a litle son and a family to call his own.  
I felt at home in Dean’s arms and whispered back to Cas, “Yes, it does look like an angel lit up the whole room. Cas, do you want know something?”  
I picked him up, holding his body close to my own. Dean hugged me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist as I said, and with all of the meaning that any words could ever have,  
“Angels are watching over you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did it. Eight chapters, and I'm pretty happy with my story.  
> I hope you liked it, despite how short the last chapter was.  
> Have a great day, month, year and lifetime.  
> Happy Supernatural watching and happy 2016 holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This was my first fanfiction for the Supernatural fandom, and I sincerely hope that everyone liked it!


End file.
